


GIRL FRIENDS (Rewritten version of s.2)

by Bisexual_Mer



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Mer/pseuds/Bisexual_Mer
Summary: Hi! Welcome to this fanfic. This is a rewriten version of the second season of SKAM, in which Eva is the love interest.Because we needed more representation and we deserved Nooreva.I hope you like it!Follow me on insta: Vilde.s5 for daily updates on my version of season 5.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that english is not my first language, let me know if you notice any mistake.

[MANDAG - 10:28] 

As soon as I get to class I notice one obvious and not exactly nice thing: Isak and Sara kissing each other. For me, it looks like an awkward kiss, but who am I to judge? I share a fun look with Eva and smile, she looks funny, and pretty nice in that brown shirt. I told her not to cut her hair because I liked it the way it was, but now I can see that it looks good regardless of what she does with it. 

I sit next to Eva and Chris, who is complaining about the new couple that, apparently has been a thing since this weekend. 

I get distracted from the conversation when I receive a message on my phone. 

Willhelm: You look freaking hot in that shirt. 

I frown as soon as I read it, he's really nasty, I do not want to get compliments from him, it makes me feel uncomfortable, but I won't let Willhell's opinion change the way I behave, I know this shirt looks nice on me, I won't cover myself. I decide to answer him: "Yeah, I know that, Willhelm." 

Vilde and Sana arrive, and the blonde one also starts to talk about the new couple. 

Vilde announces that "Brun og Bild" will be our sponsor during russetiden. I don't like that, so we argue a bit about the sexist message they share, not something surprising between Vilde and I. At one point of the conversation I say: 

"Okay... Oh my god, fucking cool, go for it. But then I'm not joining the bus anymore. Russebuss is not important to me. I just wanted to get to know Sana... and Eva" I look at the redhead by my side and smile at her, she also smiles at me, in a very nice way.

 

[MANDAG - 16:35] 

The rest of the day goes on normally. Well, normal for me means not being able to eat pasta because one of my roommates has eaten what was left, witnessing a blowjob in my flat and finding a used condom in the kitchen. 

I head off to eva's and get into her room from the window with difficulty, but we both laugh, which is good. I give her a hug, she smells nice. 

I say hi to Jonas, who is sitting on the couch, watching Netflix. I don't really understand what happens between them. I think Jonas is a good guy, but I don't want Eva to hook up or get together with him again, they just don't belong together, she needs someone else. 

Jonas gets a message, it seems like it is from a girl he wants to hook up with, and apparently, Eva helps him. 

"Okay so... Jonas is flirting with a girl and you're helping him?" I ask, they have a weird relationship. 

"Eh... yeah" says Eva. 

Jonas gets a picture of the girl's boobs, he laughs and shows it to us. 

"Hey, you can't show that to us!" I say, it's wrong to show that. But I also think it's a little dumb to send your tits to somebody you aren't even comfortable with. 

Eva seems not to care about it, she sits near Jonas and looks at the picture. 

"Fucking hell, they are really nice and... big!" I look at Jonas and Eva, I don't feel very comfortable talking about some random girl's boobs, but Eva seems to be really interested in them.

 

[TIRSDAG - 11:35] 

We are sitting in the cafeteria, in high school. Vilde is talking about the bus and that kind of stuff, as usually. She wants us to meet on friday, but I don't find it necessary and Eva is going to a party with Jonas.

"Come on! We're friends, okay?" She says, when we look at her "Why is it so hard to understand that you can be friends with your ex?" She looks at me "I really don't have any feelings for him anymore." 

"Okay, I haven't said anything" I say. 

"Yeah, I know, but I can hear what you're all thinking" Eva points at us. 

In that moment, Willhell and his fuckboy best friend enter the room. I am not surprised when Vilde starts to talk about him, he had a fight last weekend. He's just so basic, with his primary impulses and "manly" behaviour. 

"Oh my god, so cool" I say sarcastically.

"I think William is very sensitive" I just raise my eyebrows when I hear Vilde say that. "He knows what it's like to lose someone, he lost his little sister. It's so tragic" I look at him, sitting with his phone between his hands and his elbow on his knee. Loosing someone is tragic, of course, but I don't think Vilde can excuse his personality because of that. I get a message from him. 

Willhelm: I like that you're sitting there looking at me.

"It's so sad for him. I think that's why he's a fuckboy" Vilde keeps going. 

I respond to William: I'm not looking at you.

I watch him to see if he gets the message, but our eyes meet and I just don't look away, y raise my eyebrows hoping he'll get that I don't want to have anything to do with him. 

I end up looking at my friends again because he gets annoying with the looks and the fuckboy pose. I see that Eva is looking at me, but looks away as soon as my eyes land on hers. 

Vilde is talking about last Christmas night again, when I made William apologize to her. 

Willhelm: You still owe me a date. Friday? 

Willhell is, honestly the most annoying person i've ever known. I don't ever care if I hurt his feelings or not... actually, I don't even know if he knows what feelings are. I answer: Unfortunately, can't on Friday. Bus meeting.

Eva is now imitating William when he apologized to Vilde. 

"Remember when I said you weren't good enough? That was bullshit." Vilde ends the speech, she knows it by heart, of course, but Eva keeps talking. 

"He's totally random though. He came up to Noora and..." I look at her, preventing her from saying anything, and she shuts up.

"Came up to Noora and what?" Vilde looks at me, she looks worried. I love her, even though she's very enthusiastic at unimportant things, I don't want her to be hurt because of an asshole, again. 

"Vilde, it's never going to happen between William and I. He's the most unsympathetic, selfish person I've ever met. I wouldn't touch him, and you shouldn't either" I really mean what i'm saying. "Just because he apologized doesn't mean that he's a good person, and it doesn't mean that he's keen on you." 

In that moment, Vilde get's a message, she reads it aloud. 

"It's from William. Penetrator party on Friday. Bring your bus group and come."

I am surprised, but don't even know why, he plays dirty and it's disgusting, I expect everything from him. 

Willhelm: You lose.

 

[FREDAG - 19:48] 

It's finally friday, and I've got the perfect plan. I've convinced Eskild, my roommate to pretend he's not gay in front of Vilde and flirt with her, I just hope she gets the attention she wants and forgets about fucking Willhell.

All the girls are in my kitchen, before the penetrator party I don't even want to go to, because I don't want to see selfishness in person. Apparently Vilde is thinking of sleeping with William tonight, and I wouldn't be surprised if she does, even though he's obsessed with me, he's an asshole.

Vilde asks Eva about her sexual life, especially with Jonas.

"So you guys haven't had sex after you broke up?" She asks. I look at Eva 

"No." She looks at me, and then at Vilde again, it feels like she doesn't want to talk about it. 

"Hey, guys, can I ask something?" Vilde looks at us "Has anyone ever gone down on you?" 

"No" Eva is the first one to answer "There's no Norwegian guy who will do it. Just girls... maybe you can get one to go down on you, Vilde, it would be fun" suggests Eva, the four of them laugh, and I smile, but my eyes are looking at her.

"What? You talk as if you knew that feeling... have you been with a girl before, Eva?" asks Vilde. 

"No... but who knows, maybe one day"

"Eva, you are so desperate, you need to have sex soon" Chris jokes, but Eva is being serious. 

"Hey, I cannot be the only one to think like this" She looks at all of us.

"I also think that it could be nice" I say, smiling "Girls are softer, most of the time" 

"Maybe you two should sleep together" Says Chris, joking again, but Eva is looking at me with a smile on her face "Imagine, the two of you together..." Chris laughs. 

"Don't joke about it" Says Sana "We need lgbt friends to be diverse enough, so it would not be bad for one of us to like girls" We all laugh again. 

"Snapchat from William!" Vilde is clearly obsessed. "He's wondering when we're coming" I get another message from Willhell. 

Willhelm: That snapchat to Vilde was directed towards you.

I can't believe him, I answer right away: You can't use Vilde this way. 

Then, Willhell starts to call me, but I hang up on him.

"Hi!" Eskild appears in the kitchen.

"There you are!" 

He introduces himself to everybody and sits next to Vilde, the plan is starting. Eskild tries to flirt with her, it feels weird for me, but I don't know how guys flirt with girls nowadays. Willhell calls again and I just hang up again 

Music starts to play and we all dance to the rhythm. 

Suddenly the music stops, as Vilde's phone rings.

"It's William!" She seems very excited. "Hi?... Yeah, okay... He wants to talk to you" Vilde looks at me. What the fuck... 

"To me?" I open my eyes, I don't know where he wants to get with this. 

"Hello?" 

"I can't stop using Vilde when you don't answer your phone" What the fuck is up with him.

"What?" He's an asshole, he thinks that i'm obliged to answer him, so it's completely normal for him to use Vilde, I don't even know what to say, just cannot stand him. 

"You have heard me. You go on a date with me, and then I'll stop using Vilde" 

"No." I take the phone away from my ear and hung up on him. I give the phone back to Vilde, she's looking at me, confused. 

"What... happened?"

"Nothing." I'm pissed at myself because I've let him get me angry, he's just an asshole. Vilde gets another message, I can notice everyone looking at me. 

"William says that the party has been cancelled" she seems sad, she's about to answer the message, but I interrupt her. 

"Vilde. Stay away from him" I say it slowly and looking at her eyes, I want her to understand. "He's manipulative and he has hurt you before." 


	2. Chapter 2

[MANDAG - 9:15]

A new week starts. Before going to spanish class, two girls stopped me to ask me if Jonas was single, they also asked me about Eva, and I told them the truth, guess it has something to do with Jonas hooking up with someone. I had to run away from Willhell when the conversation with the girls ended, but everything is okay now that I'm sitting next to Eva in class. 

"Did Jonas hook up with someone on friday?" I ask

"I don't know. Why?"

"You haven't hooked up with anyone since you've broken up, have you?" She looks at me, 

trying to understand where I am trying to get with this conversation. "Maybe you should"

"I... don't know. Do you have anyone in mind?" 

"No, no... I was just asking."

"I really don't want to hook up with any boy at the moment" Her eyes look at mine. 

"So, no boys. Right?" We both smile at each other. 

"But you, Noora... Why don't we ever talk about your love life?" She seems interested. 

I hesitate a little bit, not knowing what to answer.

"Is that the only thing you care about?" I ask. 

"No, but... who did you hook up with last?"

"You really need help, you can only think about hooking." I try to change the subject to make the conversation less uncomfortable. 

"Hey, listen, I've just had an idea: We can help each other to find someone" She smiles, excited about her suggestion.

"No, Eva, I don't need you to find a man for me." 

"Okay, so I can find you a girl... maybe?" 

I'm about to say something, but the class starts, I'm glad that we can stop talking about this. 

 

[TIRSDAG - 11:50] 

Vilde and I are arguing again about the Brun og Bild subject and how we present ourselves as a bus, she cares too much about what people, specially boys, think about her. 

I receive another annoying message from Willhell.

Willhelm: You're really pretty today. Still owe me a date. 

One part of me wants to answer that he's being fucking creepy with the "you look beautiful today" messages and that I don't owe him anything because I forced him to do what every normal person would have done after behaving like he did; but the other part of me believes that I'm not going to fix this situation like that, I've tried before and he still acts like a disgusting stalker with me and doesn't understand that I don't want and will not have anything with him. 

Suddenly, I find myself involved in a conversation with Sara and Ingrid about what Jonas did on the last party with a third year. I feel like Eva doesn't like this, and I'm mad about it, I want her to be over Jonas but I don't really know if that has happened yet. 

 

[TORSDAG - 12:05] 

I walk towards the girls and find them talking about boys, again. 

"Hey, Noora, look who I've found on Tinder for Eva" Says Vilde, with enthusiasm. She shows me a picture with a boy on her phone "His name is Adam. Adam... Eva... It's perfect!"

"No, I don't think so" Says Eva. 

"But... Vilde, are you on Tinder to find your friends a boyfriend?" I look at Vilde, asking. 

"No, or... yeah, kind of. I just thought that it could be fun." 

"Okay... " 

"But, Noora... when it comes to you I don't know what to look for." 

"Vilde, stop. Don't look for anybody for me, and specially not on Tinder." 

"Yeah but I just meant that... " She hesitates a bit "I'll just ask you straight out: Are you lesbian?" I look at her, and then at the rest of the group. Chis starts to laugh at Vilde and Sana kind of does too, but Eva is as interested in an answer as Vilde. I try to laugh with the rest to make my response look more natural. 

"Vilde... just because I don't go around talking about being keen on having sex, doesn't mean I'm lesbian." 

"Yeah, but that is not a valid answer" Says Eva, raising her eyebrows at me. I get a bit nervous, I don't really want to answer this question, because I'm not even able to answer them to myself.

"Girls... No, I've never had anything with a girl, not even a kiss" I try to sound believable, but it feels a little awkward, at least I'm not lying. 

We start talking about the plans for tomorrow, apparently no one can hang out except from Eva and I. 

 

[FREDAG - 18:58]

I'm in my room getting ready to hang out with Eva, I really don't know what to wear, I want to look nice, but we're just going to have a girls night so it's not a big deal. I put my red lipstick on looking in the mirror. 

Eskild enters the room. 

"Hi"

"Halla" 

"Why do you look so nice? Are you going on a date?" He asks. 

"No, Eskild. I'm just going to Eva's." 

"Oh yeah, she is really pretty" He sits on my bed while I put my shoes on. 

"Hmm... I don't know, maybe" She's stunning, but I don't know why, I don't dare to say it aloud. 

"You don't know? Are you telling me that you can't tell if your friend is cute or not?" I look at him.

"I just don't notice those kinds of things, okay?"

"Okay... someone is in a bad mood today"

"I'm not... I just... Eskild, I have to go; so, please, leave my room." 

Eskild finally leaves so I can head off to Eva's house. But before leaving my room I get a message. 

Eva: Outside. 

Me: What? 

Eva: I'm waiting for you down here. 

Me: Weren't we supposed to stay at yours? 

Eva: Not anymore, plans have changed. 

I'm a little confused right now, but also curious, so I get outside as fast as I can. 

I find her standing next to the door of the building. 

"Hi!" Eva smiles at me and I almost forget to greet her.

"Hi" I give her a friendly hug.

"You look good today" 

"Thank you. You do too." As always. 

"I know" we both laugh. "Are you ready?" 

"Ready for what?" She doesn't answer, she just raises her shoulders and starts walking, I smile and follow her. 

We end up on a bus, I don't know where it's taking us and curiosity is killing me. 

"Where are we going?" I ask. 

"Stop asking, okay? I have everything under control" She takes her headphones out from her pocket and hands me one of them. We don't say anything, she just puts some music on and I let her take me wherever she wants. 

Suddenly, the bus stops and Eva gets up, I look at her and then outside of the window, we are in a random neighbourhood and it's kind of dark. 

"Come on, Noora, the doors are going to close" I get up and follow her. 

"What's happening" I laugh as soon as we get out from the bus. 

"I told you to stop asking questions" She starts walking again, crossing the street. We walk between some houses and get to a hill. Eva sits in one of the benches and I sit by her side. We can see Oslo from here, with all the lights 

"What are we doing here?" I ask. 

"I don't know, I just wanted to do something different" 

"Okay..." I laugh a little. 

"Hey, don't laugh at me, I'm bored of being home all day." 

I get a message, from Willhell, obviously. 

Willhelm: We could be having a date right now. 

I choose to ignore it, but Eva doesn't. 

"Hello? Do you and William talk to each other?" She asks. 

"Well... yeah, kind of. He texts me while I try not to get annoyed by him, which is really difficult." 

"But does he like you?" 

"Yeah, or... I think so. He has a weird way of liking people" She looks at me and smiles. 

"Okay, I'm going to add him to the list." 

"What? What list?"

"The list of people for you to date." 

"What!?" 

"Yeah! Wait, aren't you taking the deal we made seriously?" She asks, as if she felt betrayed by me. 

"What deal?"

"I had to look for somebody for you and you had to look for somebody for me!" I remember the conversation we had on Monday and laugh.

"That was not a deal, that was a crazy idea you had, Eva." She laughs and looks at me "And if that list really exists, let William be far, far away from it." 

"Okay." She smiles.

"But, wait a minute, who is on that list?" I ask. 

"Oh, I can't tell you." 

"Come on, please! It's my love life." 

"Okay, I tell you, but you have to make one for me." She smiles at me, she looks scary when she talks about hooking.

"Yeah, okay, I'll do it." 

"Yes! Well, so, the first one on the list is Isak." I open my eyes and look at her "Don't look at me like that, we don't know what's up with his sexuality, we can't asume he likes boys exclusively" She smiles "and you are good girlfriend material."

"What are you saying?" She laughs. 

"Wait, there's more. The next one is Julian Dahl"

"Julian Dahl? Why? No, please. Not him." 

"Okay, so no Julian Dahl either." She laughs again. "So... that's all." 

"That's the list? You have two men for me?" I ask. 

"Yeah... I don't know, you never talk about men, so I don't know what you like in them." She stares at me, she looks serious. Maybe what I like in them is just friendship "I don't even know if you like them." I have to look away, I've never known how to face this kind of conversations, because I've never had someone as close to me as Eva to do so.

"I don't know... I just want someone caring and nice, someone that understands me and someone to talk to every time that something goes wrong, someone that gets along with my friends and respects me." I stop talking and dare to look at her "Does that sound silly?" 

"No, it doesn't" She smiles "You know this is the first time you have talked me about love?" I smile back at her "Don't worry, I'll help you find that person" She hugs me and I feel like that's all I need, I feel like a don't need anybody else "But you have to find someone hot for me, okay?" We stop hugging. 

"So that's all you care about." 

"Yeah, kind of. You know, things with Jonas were not cool... I don't know if I want or if I'm ready for a relationship" 

"Whatever you decide will be fine." We smile at each other "Hey, Eva. I need to talk to you about something"

"What?" 

"About Vilde... and William" 

"Ugh, I feel like we'll never stop talking about him" I laugh, because it's kind of true. 

"We need to make her forget about him... he's a really bad person."

"Yeah, but, how do we do that?" 

"I don't know... she has to understand that she's better than that. But her self esteem is not very high."

"Yeah... maybe we can get her someone new." 

"I don't know if that will work. She's really into William" 

"Yeah but... what about Isak?" Eva smiles. 

"Or Julian Dahl" We both laugh. 

It's nice to spend time with her, I feel good spending all evening talking with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

[MANDAG - 11:45]

Me and the girls are standing on the schoolyard. Apparently, there was a fight on friday between The Penetrators and some other boys, and everybody is talking about it. I think William and his friends actually like that, but I don't have them on my mind right now. 

I am not paying attention to Vilde while she shares all the information she has about the fight and William's well-being, I couldn't care less. Instead, I'm looking at Eva, she looks really cute today, I have always loved her white fluffy big coat, it makes her look even more huggable than she already does. She slept at mine after the evening we spent together on friday and she also stayed with us on saturday morning. 

Eva catches me looking at her and smiles.

"Isn't that William's car?" Asks Sana. She's right. Willhell parks his car near the schoolyard and him and his friends start walking out from it. I can see that all of them were damaged in the fight, there are bruises and wounds on their faces. William's eyes look at me, I can see that somebody hit him on his nose on Friday. 

I look at my friends again, I'm tired of all the drama these boys create around them, but I can see that the girls are not as willing as me to not give them the attention they ask for. 

 

[ONSDAG - 12:55]

Vilde, Eva and I are sitting next to a window inside the school, Vilde is looking outside while she talks about William, she is worried about him because of the fight, she's starting to get annoying. I can't stand him sending messages to me all day, and now, I also have to put up with Vilde talking about him all the time. 

"Maybe I can talk to him at the party on friday" I look at Vilde, feeling bad for her "Hey, Noora, can we drink at your place?"

"Eh, yeah. But I won't be at William's party" I answer. "I can't go." 

"Is there something you're hiding from us?" asks Vilde "A little girlfriend, maybe?" Eva laughs, looking at me. "Maybe she can come to the cabin" says Vilde "Right Eva?" 

"Yeah!" Eva smiles "Noora's girlfriend in the cabin. I bet she's going to get along with all the girls nicely."

"I have to go now. Bye!" Vilde leave us alone. 

"So... who's my girlfriend then?" I ask to Eva. 

"Oh, I don't know, you don't want her to meet me." Eva jokes. 

"Really? Why?" 

"I don't know, some crazy ideas you have, like she's going to be jealous of me or something." I laugh. 

"Hey, I had a great time on friday" I say. 

"Yeah, I did too. We have to do it more often." She smiles "Take a bus to a random place and sit there talking for hours."

"Eva, you are impressive" I say.

"Thanks" She smiles "But maybe with alcohol next time right?" 

"No, thank you, not alcohol for me." 

"I know you don't drink Noora, but I do." 

"Yeah, you drink a lot, Eva. We can have fun without drinking alcohol, you know?" 

"Well, how do you know that? I bet you have never been drunk before." 

"Yeah, and I will never be." 

"Okay, okay, I'm not forcing you, I'm just saying that you don't understand how fun it is to be drunk."

"I know it's fun to be with you when you're drunk." Eva laughs at my comment. "Drunk Eva is iconic." 

"I am."

 

[FREDAG - 21:22] 

I'm laying in the sofa checking instagram, I know all the girs are now at the Penetrator party, and it is starting to get boring here. 

Linn is talking about school and how it was for her when she studied, but I'm not listening to her, if only Eskild was here this could be less boring. 

A picture of the girls comes up on my Instagram, Chris has posted it. Eva is in the center of the picture holding a beer. When I'm partying with them I don't really mind Eva drinking a lot, but now I have got a little worried. I know how The Penetrators behave, I don't want Penetrator Chris to take advantage of her, and I don't want Jonas to go to the party because if both of them get drunk, they can do something stupid. 

Suddenly, I get a message from Eva.

Eva: Why aren't you here? 


	4. Chapter 4

[LØRDAG - 9:47] 

I wake up in Eva's bed. She's laying next to me, sleeping. I look at her for a minute, she looks really cute sleeping like a baby. 

I get up from the bed, trying not to wake her up, I know she will be hungover, so I let a glass of water next to the bed. 

I go upstairs, the house seems really solitary, this must be really sad for Eva, I understand why she wanted me to stay here to sleep, she must feel alone. 

I clean up the cups of hot chocolate from yesterday and go to the kitchen, her house is really nice. 

I open the fridge, not knowing what to do.

I decide to make breakfast for both of us. I know Eva loves my pancakes, so I make some. 

"Good morning" I hear Eva's voice behind me, I'm already finishing the last pancake. 

"Hi! Hungover?" I look at her. 

"Yeah, kind of... I don't remember some things" She looks good for being hungover. 

We sit on the table as soon as I finish the breakfast. 

"I will call you every time I'm hungover... pancakes make everything better" She says, taking the first bite. 

"I know" She looks at me, she seems serious. 

"Hey Noora... do you... did I say something yesterday?" She asks.

"Something?... no, what do you mean?" I think of some things she said last night when we were going to sleep, i don't know if she's referring to that, but I don't know if she's going to find it weird if I point it out, she was just joking.

"I don't know, something weird or... I don't remember"

"No... it was just normal drunk Eva" I say raising my shoulders. 

"Well... Normal drunk Eva is pretty crazy so... I thought that maybe I had said something weird or I don't know"

"No, no, you were lovely" i look at her and she smiles "I mean... you were nice. You didn't say anything weird."

She smiles again and I look at her mouth while she eats another bite of my pancake.

 

[ONSDAG - 20:30]

We got to Chris' cabin on Monday, and we're having a great time here, just us girls, Eva and I share a room, but it's a bit difficult to forget about boys having Vilde here. 

It's night time and we have already had dinner, so we are chilling on the living room, Vilde is talking about what William told her last friday. 

He didn't say anything about his crush on me, but Vilde seems worried, I don't know what to do for her to forget him. 

Also, we met a weird boy when we were walking to the cabin, his name is Kasper and he's helping Chris' grandmother with the cleaning. 

I suggest to play some games instead of talking about William all the time. And Chris finds a Ouija in the room. 

As soon as Chris takes out the game, Sana goes to bed, it seems weird, but we decide to play without her. 

"Okay, I'll start" says Eva "Dear spirit, does someone have feelings for me right now?" I look at the board, but my cheeks feel warm and I feel Eva's eyes on me. What is happening? 

The board starts to move, and lands on the "Yes" Vilde looks at Eva. 

"Maybe Jonas?" She asks.

"Yeah, maybe". She looks at me again "But it would suck, we can't be friends if he still has feelings for me"

"Okay, but now it's my turn" Vilde says. "Dear spirit, what's William thinking of right now?"

I look at her, she cannot think of something else than him, it's horrible. 

The board starts to write an N and then an O, Eva and I look at each other. The board finally writes "Noen har (Someone here)"

"Someone here? But who?" Vilde asks. 

"No, now it's my turn Vilde" 

I ask why did Sana leave, Eva is still looking at me. Chris asks about Isak and Sara, but when Eva's turn comes back she is not paying attention to the game. Eva looks at her phone.

"Who's fucking around now?" We look at her "I am checking Jodel and look what someone has sent"

Apparently somebody has written all the questions we were asking on the game. 

Suddenly, all the lights turn off.

"What just happened?" asks Chris.

"I don't know but I don't like this" I hear Eva's voice in the dark. 

We all get up and turn on the lanterns on our phones. 

Chris checks the lights, but we cannot turn them on. 

"Okay girls, there must have been a problem with the lights" I try to calm them down "We'll fix it tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's go to bed" Says Vilde. 

Chris and her leave the room and go to their bedroom, and Eva and I go to ours. 

"That was creepy" Says Eva.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I don't know... I am kind of scared... Can I... would you mind if I slept with you?" She asks. I look at her, it's not easy to define her face in the dark, just with our phone flashes, but I know where she is. 

"No, I wouldn't. Come" I get in the bed, and she does too. 

This is not like in friday, when I stayed at her house and the bed was big enough for both of us to sleep, now we have to keep close, because of the size of the bed. I get as near to the wall as I can, feeling weird, but she approaches me and I can feel her back on my chest. 

Her feet touch mine and I get them away, this feels strange, is it supposed to feel like this with your best friend?

I think I won't be able to sleep much. 

 

[TORSDAG - 10:40]

I've woken up with Eva's arm around me, now I'm sitting in the living room, with the girls, they are all wondering what happened yesterday but I can't stop thinking about that moment when I woke up. I felt something different, I felt like I wasn't alone this morning. I felt loved. 

Ever since I went to Madrid I've felt abandoned, there was no one for me, I didn't belong anywhere, but now I know that I do, between Eva's arms I felt like that was my place, where I belong. I feel ashamed by my feelings, they are strong and I don't know how to express them, I haven't felt anything like this ever. I don't really know what it is, and I don't even know if I want to feel like this. 

Vilde brings up the Willhell subject again and I start to pay attention to the conversation. I can tell that she has been thinking about what the Ouija said all night. 

Eva comes to the room and I'm not able to look at her. Chris gets a message and reads it aloud. 

"Who is Kasper? There's no guy helping me with the cabin." I can tell that we are all freaking out a little. I try to be reasonable with this, because someone has to, but this is starting to get weird. 

 

[TORSDAG - 15:02]

We are all in the living room, Vilde is exercising while Eva and I sit on the couch and Sana looks through the window. I look at Vilde. I'm worried, I know that she has not been eating well and she's working out all the time. I know what's happening, and I want to stop it, I want her to be healthy, but it's so difficoult. I try not to judge her, she's so vulnerable and naive, I feel like I have to treat her like a child, I wish I could do more about it, but I feel like it will never be enaugh. 

Eva is still talking about the weird things thst have been happening lately, and Sana is being creepy about it. I have to admit that Eva looks cute when she's freaked out.

"Sana?" says Vilde "Can I ask you if you're psychic?" Sana turns her head to Vilde, but doesn't say anything. Instead, Chris joins the conversation. 

"There's no bus until tomorrow"

"Hello people, can we relax a little?" I ask. I try to calm them down by using common sense, they are being overdramatic. "At least we can have fun while we're here. We can make food. Vilde are you coming?"

Vilde looks at me, but we end up going to the kitchen. I take some potatoes out. 

"What are we making?" She asks.

"tortilla" I answer.

"Do you need potatoes for tortilla?"

"Yes." I look at her naive eyes. "Your body needs potatoes" I tell her all the good things that potatoes have, trying to make her understand the benefits of having a good diet. I still feel like I'm talking to a Child, but ahe seems interested in the conversation, so I keep talking about vitamins, metabolism and antioxidants. 

"How do you know so much about food?" She asks me. 

But I'm not able to answer, I see Kasper through the window, Vilde sees him too and screams. We both run away from the kitchen.

 

[TORSDAG - 19:40]

"Whatever happens we must stay together" Says Vilde. 

"If your mom doesn't answer soon, we have to call the police" Says Eva, to Chris. 

""The police can't do anything" Says Sana, sitting across from us, she doesn't seem scared, she's just there looking at us, creeping us out. Eva takes her phone, trying to call the police ",Take down your phone" 

We all look at her. 

"There's something I have to tell you" Sana keeps looking at us, very serious "I wear my hijab so I can see thing that no one else can see" this situation is just so surreal "I've been seing images of Kasper" I feel Vilde's hands over my shoulder, and I keep close to Eva. 

"Fy faen" The red-head by my side puts her hand on her face, and I take one arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to me, wanting to protect her. 

"Kasper is standing behind that door" Says Sana. We all look there. 

"I'll start to cry now" Eva puts her head on my chest and I hug her. I am also scared, but try to be logic about this. "Look, I'm shaking"

"He wants to be seen" says Sana "You have to be with me. We have to see him" We all get up and follow Sana, I keep my hands on Eva's shoulders. Chris is behind us. Sana opens the door, there is nothing on the other side. Eva looks at me, scared. Sana turns around and looks at us "He's standing back there" Sana points to our back, when we turn around we see Chris wearing a mask, Vilde, Eva and I scream. 

"Fy faen! Are you kidding?" Sana and Chris laugh at us, Eva screams at them. 

"Don't cry" I say to Eva and hug her again. She laughs. 

The girls explain everything to us, how they have been fucking with us the whole day. 

"But, was it real that William was thinking of me?" asks Vilde. 

""Don't take it seriously" Says Chris. 

"But it also said that someone has feelings for me" Says Eva and I look at her. I get a message, from Willhell. 

Willhelm: Heard your friend's little hipster ex got together with Isabel from my class. You should try to get together with a 97' too.

I look at Eva again. 

The girls talk for a long time before going to bed, but I' thinking about the situation between Eva and Jonas. I try to remember every moment she has talked about him, did she seem excited when the ouija said that somebody had feelings for her? If that person is Jonas, why is he dating somebody else? Should I tell her? Too many things cross my mind, and I don't know the answers, I want to know what Eva thinks, I care about her so much, I need to know what she's feeling, but I feel weird every time I think about her love life. It's like I don't want her to be with anybody, can she just not date anyone? I feel sick just thinking of her with another boy again. 

"Noora, are you okay?" Eva looks at me, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was not paying attention to their conversation. She seems worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine" I say, and then I smile "I'm just tired. I think I will just go to bed" 

"Okay, I'll go with you" she says "Good night" We leave the living room to go to our room. 

"Why are you so quiet?" Eva asks.

"What? Oh, nothing, I'm fine" She looks at me, not trusting my words "Can we just go to sleep now?" I ask. 

"Ehm... yeah but... can we sleep together again?" She asks. My cheeks feel warm and I can't look at her eyes, why does she want to sleep with me again?

"Why? Are you still scared?" 

"No... it's just that I need some human contact, I didn't remember how much I needed somebody in my bed until last friday" She comes closer. The heat comes up to my chest, what is she saying? I feel something blocking my throat, so my words cannot come out clearly. 

"Okay" I hesitate, but end up getting in bed, I do the same as last night, get as closer to the wall as I can, but she doesn't, she lays facing me, so we are looking at each other. 

She doesn't say anything, she just gets her face near my chest and hugs me. I feel her hand on my lower back, and her forehead in my chin, also her knees are touching mine. 

At first I stay straight where I am, trying not to move because I don't know how to act. But then something starts to feel good in her touch, so I put my hand on her hair and I kiss her forehead as we fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

[MANDAG 15:10]

I'm at Eva's, we are giving some of her clothes to give them away. Yesterday, Eskild was taking some of my clothes to give them away, but he was just doing it to impress a guy called Lito, that's what Eskild is like. 

"This one is ugly" She says, taking a dress out. 

"No, none of your clothes are ugly... they all look nice" I say, laying in her bed. 

"Oh, this is from Jonas" She says, looking at a shirt. 

"Have you talked to Jonas?" I ask, remembering what Willhell told me the other day, now I'm trying to get her to tell me what she knows and feels about him, but I don't know which are the right questions. 

"No, I feel like he is trying to avoid me" She says. I look at her, trying to guess what's behind the expression in her eyes. 

"Eva, I need to talk to you" She looks at me and sees that it's something serious. "Sit here" She gets to the bed and sits by my side. 

"What is it?" 

"It's about Jonas" She frowns at me. "I just need to tell you, even though he should've told you himself. But... Jonas is with someone now" She raises her eyebrows and looks at her hands, maybe confused, it's hard to know what goes through her mind right now "What do you think?"

"I'm fine" She says and smiles at me "We are just friends" I don't know if I can belive her, but I hope with all of my heart that it is true and that she's okay. "So how is it going between you and William?" she says, changing the subject. 

"There's no me and William" I say. 

"Yeah but... what about the Ouija, he was thinking about you right?" She asks "The message you got was from him." 

"No." I answer immediately, I don't want her to think that there is something between Wilhelm and I, because there isn't and there will never be "Or... yeah, it was but... I don't know."

"Do you like him?" She asks. 

"No! Of course I don't" 

"Okay..." She smiles at me. 

We start talking about The Penetrators again, apparently, they owe some money and they are raising it by making a party, selling sweaters and hook up actions. I am not worried about what The Penetrators do, I just can only look at Eva's lips as she explains everything to me. 

 

[ONSDAG - 10:15]

I'm taking some stuff out from my locker when I see Jonas and Isabell in the hallway, they are talking and kissing. I just keep my eyes on them while I think about Eva, I'm glad I've told her before she sees this, she could feel stupid, especially knowing that Jonas just kisses Isabell in front of everybody without thinking about Eva. I mean, he's free to do whatever he wants, but it seems like he doesn't care about Eva anymore, even though they claim to be friends. 

I try to remember every facial expression and phrase from Eva when I told her, trying to guess what her feelings are, I need to know if she is hurt by Jonas having a girlfriend or if she doesn't care, but I just don't know. 

I hear a voice in my ear. 

"Hi" when I turn around I see Willhell's face smiling at me, unfortunately, I cannot do the same. "It's lovely to see you" I raise my eyebrows. "Did you miss me?"

"No, Willhelm. I had almost forgotten about you, but it was impossible with your annoying texts" He laughs but I'm not joking. 

"You have to come to our party on friday."

"No. It's the dumbest thing I've ever seen. It's actually illegal."

"Are you jealous?" he asks. My eyes roll automatically. 

"William. I'm so done with this conversation. Just... leave me alone" I can see that he's confused, but I just close my locker and leave. 

 

[TORSDAG - 11:33]

I get to the canteen, the girls are talking, and I can already guess what's the subject of the conversation is. 

"Hello!" 

"Hi" says Vilde, I take out the food that I prepared for Vilde this morning and leave it in front of her. She looks at it being confused, and I smile, I feel like a caring mother again. 

"Ask Noora, Vilde" says Chris.

"We were talking about helping the Penetrator-boys" I can see Eva smiling at me. 

"Vilde, what world do you live in?"

"Noora, you don't need to be so uptight. It's a social event that gets the entire school together."

"Vilde, we are not paying for you to hook up with William" I see that I'm being too hard on her, but I don't want her to be that naive. 

"What about the party?" She asks. 

"Of course we are going to the party" confirms Sana. 

"Are you guys serious right now?" I ask. 

"Come on Noora" Says Chris. 

"Yeah, we should go" adds Eva "Who's going to take care of me, Noora?" asks Eva "Last time they left me alone, and you came to rescue me" I look at her and she smiles, I remember that night and smile too. 

"What? You never told that to us" Says Vilde. 

"Yeah, in the last Penetrator-party, after you left, Noora came to look after my drunk ass" Eva laughs, remembering. I smile at her, she's so cute. 

"You said you weren't going to that party" Vilde looks at me. 

"yeah, I wasn't, I just took Eva home." I say, being a little nervous. 

"But, you went there just for that?" She asks. I look at the four of them, Eva finds the situation funny and looks at Vilde, but Sana is examining my expressions. 

"Yes, Vilde, that's what friends do, instead of leaving a friend drunk and alone." I raise my eyebrows "I would have done that for all of you."

"Okay, okay, relax." says Vilde. "But, are we going to the party or not?" All of them look at me, but my eyes keep on Eva, she smiles, and she doesn't need anything else to persuade me.

"Okay, we're going to the party" Vilde smiles "But not the hook up action" her face changes and she looks to the ground.

I look at Eva again, not just because she understands my point, but also because she looks really nice today. 

 

 [FREDAG - 20:15] 

We have just arrived at the party. Everyone seems excited but me. I don't really look forward to seeing William again. Especially being around Vilda and Eva. I don't want them to think that I have something to do with Willhell, but he keeps approaching to me. Vilde's heart would break if she knew, and I don't want Eva to think I am interested in someone like Willhell.

As soon as I get to the building we see Jonas and Isabell. I look at eva, they are kissing each other. She looks at them.

"Are you okay?" I ask. 

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me." She smiles, but it's like a sad smile. Sana, Chris and Vilde go inside, but we stay behind. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean it, I'm okay... I'm not thinking about Jonas right now." She looks into my eyes, she's serious. I cannot look back at her. 

"Okay" I smile at her, letting her know that her happiness makes me happy too. 

We finally enter the party, there's some music playing, everyone is drinking and dancing. We don't know where the rest of the girls are, we just start dancing after Eva gets some alcohol, even though she has already drunk something before. I see P Chris between some people, he looks at Eva for a second, he examines her and his look makes me want to puke, I don't understand how some girls get attracted to people who look at them like that, it's certainly not my case. Eva doesn't notice him.

I begin to care less and just start dancing with her, we are quite close to each other but I want to be closer. I move to the rhythm and it feels like Eva is the only thing that exists in this party, and in the whole world. She's the only real thing. 

I look at Eva, I see her looking at me. I smile at the ground. I just can't keep my eyes off Eva's lips while she drinks more wine. She gets both of her arms around my shoulders and kisses my cheek. I feel the heat coming up to my face. I close my eyes, trying to make this moment last forever. When I open them I see Willhell some meters away, he looks at me and doesn't seem happy; but, in fact, I think I have never seen him happy. Eva hugs me. I also notice Vilde facing Willhell, I can just see her back, he looks at her, it seems like they are talking but I cannot imagine what they are discussing. I frounce, because I don't like this. 

Eva stops hugging me. 

"You're the cutest girl in this party" She says nda my attention goes back to the beatiful girl that is talking to me right now. I know that it's drunk Eva speaking to me, but I get a strange feeling, that might be what she really thinks and it makes me excited and nervous at the same time. 

"No. You are" I don't know where this came from, but I have just said it and I don't regret anything abot it, she is the most beautiful girl in this party. I keep as close to Eva as I can. 

"Noora" I look up, I see Vilde calling me.

"Vilde!" Eva smiles at our friend, that has just appeared, but she seems serious. 

"William wants to talk to you" Vilde looks at me for a second, but then she looks to the ground. I open my eyes, she seems sad. I don't know what that asshole has told her, but he should start to run now. You don't mess up with Vilde in order to get closer to me. 

"What has he said to you?" I ask with anger. 

"Go and talk to him" I look at Vilde, I don't know what to do. 

I decide to go, I have to clear things with Willhell. But I'm kind of sad that the moment I was having with Eva is over. Now that I have fallen from the cloud I was in while dancing with her, I don't know what to feel. 

"No! Noora. Don't leave" Eva looks at me, overreacting. She grabs my arm, but I have to leave. 

"I'll come back in a minute" I leave Vilde and Eva alone and walk furiously towards where Willhell is. 

"There you are" He says, looking at me. 

"What are you doing?" I say to him, agresively. 

"And you are pissed, as always." 

"Yes. Of course I am" I look at him, his lack of facial expressions makes me nervous. "What have you said to Vilde?"

"Nothing." 

"Listen, William. I won't be bothered with this anymore." 

"When will you get tired of this game? Pretending as if you don't like me" I look at him. 

"It's not a game, William, I am not pretending." 

"Okay, tell me you don't like me, and I'm gone. Swear." He looks at me, but it feels so unnatural, is this really how boys ask their crush if they like them? It's ridiculous. 

"I don't like you" I answer right away. I don't see anything in his eyes, not sadness, anger or disappointment. "You're insanely selfish, manipulating, and self-involved. And spoiled. That's why I don't like you." We look at each other for an instant.

"Was that all?" He asks. 

"No. Stay away from me and my friends" I answer. 

He looks at me for a second, but then he leaves. I take a deep breath, he's tiring and he brings the worst out of me. 

I turn around, willing to find Eva and forget about what has just happened. 

But what I see makes my heart stop for what it feels like eternity. I freeze where I am and look at what is happening some meters away from me. Eva and Vilde are making out. 

I feel like something has broken, I feel betrayed. I just want to go home. What is this that i'm feeling?


	6. Chapter 6

[MANDAG - 8:54]

I get to the school. I'm walking alone, but there is just one thing on my mind. I walk through the school fence and see some groups of people around. When I look to the left I see The Penetrators, William is sitting in one of the benches, he looks to the ground while some of his friends talk. I am much too busy remembering what happened at the party with Vilde and Eva to bother about Willhell. I keep walking. 

I see Jonas on my right, he is kissing Isabell next to the wall. 

When I look to the front I see the girls next to the door. The four of them look at me. I join them, even though I don't want to see Vilde and Eva. 

"Hey" Chris greets me. But everyone else is silent, they look at me. 

"Are you okay?" Asks Sana. Eva doesn't look at me, she doesn't seem happy.

"Yes, I am" My answer may have been a bit aggressive. I raise my eyebrows, they don't seem convinced. 

"You just, haven't answered our texts... the whole weekend" Says Vilde. "Were you doing something?" they share weird looks between them.

"I was busy" I don't even dare to look at her. 

"You left the party without saying anything" Eva sounds angry.

"I am okay. I don't need anybody taking care of me at parties" She looks at me and doesn't say anything. I'm angry at her, but i'm sure she doesn't know why. 

 

[MANDAG - 13:21]

We are all at the gymnasium, Vilde and I are doing crunches. I can feel Eva's eyes on me, or is she looking at Vilde? I don't know, and I try not to care. Why am I angry? She's free and can do whatever she wants. We are friends, that's it. I don't know what I'm feeling, but I'm glad it is over. What would I have done? Let it grow? Until what? I don't know if Eva feels something for Vilde, but she certainly doesn't for me. 

"How is Jonas doing after the fight on friday?" Asks Sana. I didn't know that there was a fight last friday, I left early. 

"I don't know. He's ignoring me. Isabell won't let him talk to me" Says Eva, she has been kind of sad all day, maybe it's because of that. 

"Smart of her to keep him away from you."

"I'm not going to sleep with Jonas"

"Yeah, but you'll always have feelings for your ex." answers Sana. Maybe Eva still feels something for Jonas, and that's why she hooked up with Vilde, because she saw him with Isabell. Am I overthinking? 

"But, girls. Anyone else excited about the start of Russetiden this Friday?" asks Vilde. That makes me think of Willhell and the lack of his messages. I didn't believe that he was telling the truth when he said that he wouldn't bother me anymore, but maybe he was serious. I won't feel bad for him even though I was quite rude to him. 

 

[TIRSDAG - 12:25]

I look at my phone. 

Eva: We have to talk, would you like to meet on Friday? 

She sent it yesterday, but I haven't even opened it. Does she want to talk to me about Vilde? Or Jonas? I don't know. Whatever it is, I don't want to talk to her. 

I'm in the school bathroom, I will have to meet her sometime, but avoiding her is what I have decided to do. I put on my red lipstick looking at the mirror. A blonde girl comes out of one of the bathrooms, I think she's from the third year, but I have never talked to her. 

"Nice lipstick" She says, washing her hands. 

"Thanks"

"It suits you. Really sexy." She leaves. 

When I go out of the bathroom I see someone walking through the hallway towards me. William looks at me for a second, but his eyes land on the floor. I frounce as he keeps walking, he doesn't even look at me again. He doesn't seem mad, or sad, I don't even know what is up with him anymore. I keep walking. 

I start looking for my books on my backpack, I'm late. I am close to my next class when I look up and see Eva in front of me. She's as surprised as I am. 

"Hi" I say, not knowing what is correct right now. 

"Have you seen my text?" She asks. 

"No... em... what was it?" I lie.

"I need to talk to you" She's serious. 

"So talk, then" She seems surprised by my answer. 

"Not here... can we meet on Friday?" I look at her. Fuck. I cannot erase everything now, it's not that easy. I have to talk to her about all this shit. I can see that it's not fair to blame her for the strange feeling I've been having lately. 

"Yeah... I guess"

 

[FREDAG - 17:54] 

I get to Eva's house early, but I couldn't wait at home. I am so nervous. I know I shouldn't be, I'm just meeting my best friend, but this is not a normal situation, I have to face my feelings, and talk to her, even though I am too afraid to do it. 

She opens the door and smiles at me, but it's not like all the times I've been here, that's not the same smile. She's wearing her denim skirt with a red top. Will we ever recover what we had? Can we be normal best friends again? Because I feel like I could never go back. 

"Hi" I say. 

"Hello" She lets me go into her house.

I take off my shoes and follow her to her room. She sits on the bed and looks at me. I bite my lip, I have been here a thousand times, but none of them has been as uncomfortable as this one.

"Sit" She says, and I do. I'm not as close to her as I would be in another situation. We stay silent for some seconds, I feel forced to start the conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask. 

"There are... too many things, I don't even know where to start." I look at her, I'm confused, but I don't interrupt. " I have to ask you something first" She looks at me, I feel like I'm going to start sweating soon, this is very stressing "Why haven't you told me that you are with William?" I arch my eyebrows and open my mouth. Now I'm confused. 

"What? I'm not. Who told you that?" 

"Vilde said it. Wait... You aren't together?" 

"No! Of course we're not. I don't like him at all, he's an asshole. Why would Vilde think I am dating William?"

"I don't know... that's an idea she has, it would explain your weird behaviour, you haven't spent a lot of time with us lately and... you were talking to him in the party, and you both disappeared... we thought... I don't know, now I see that it's stupid, but Vilde told us that... and I thought you were with him." She seems nervous.

"Wait... all of you think that William and I are together?" I ask. 

"Yes, kind of... Sana had a hard time believing it." 

"Wow... what? Who do you think I am?" I laugh and Eva does too "Oh my god... Me and William? That's crazy. I have told you many times that I hate him, and that I would never touch him, why would I be with him?" We both laugh again "It would be ironic" I forget for a second about the stress. 

"Okay, don't laugh, I believed it. But... I have to talk to you about something more serious." Her eyes land on mine. Is she going to talk about Vilde? "I... it's harder that I thought."

"You can say it, Eva... You can tell me anything " She smiles. 

"Okay, i'll just say it, straight out: I think I like girls." My heart stops for a moment. She looks at me, trying to analyze my expressions, but I look to my hands, even though it's not that surprising, I didn't expect her to be that direct. "But... I still like boys" 

"Yeah... I know, I saw you and Vilde at the party."

"Me and Vilde?"

"Yeah... you kissed her. Do you like her?" I ask, and my heart rate starts to raise as I wait for a response. 

"Vilde? No, I don't like Vilde." She says and laughs "She's sweet and all... but it's not her."

"So... why did you kiss her?" 

"I don't know. I was drunk, I had just realized about my sexuality, and I was jealous, so..." She looks at me 

"You were jealous?" I ask her, and she realizes what she has just said. Is she saying that she was jealous because of William and I? 

"Oh, yeah... jealous of Isabell with Jonas, and all. You know" I can't lie, I'm disappointed, and I feel stupid. The fact that she likes girls does not mean that she likes me. I sit there, looking at my feet and just realize that I like her, I like Eva Kviig Mohn, I like her eyes, her little smiles, her cute outfits, her messy makeup, her drunk moments, I like her sparkling personality, her cheerful spirit, her loyal soul, I like everything about her and it's too late to stop it. I look at her and she looks at me, how could I not like her if she looks at me like that? I need to take a deep breath because of the intensity of the moment. I would kiss her right now, if I was brave enough. But what if I am? What if I do it? 

"So, everything is sorted out, right?" She smiles "We are okay."

"Yes, we are" I answer. She looks to her right and left, avoiding my eyes. 

"Can I put on some music?" She asks, getting up from the bed. I look at her, sad, because the moment we were having is broken, and hating myself because I haven't taken the opportunity I have had right now. 

"Yes, do it"

She takes her phone and plugs it into the music player. 

Suddenly, some unforgettable chords start to play. She turns around and smiles. I laugh, I can't believe she has just put Baby. She sits by my side and we start singing to Justin Bieber. 

"You know you love me, I know you care..." We both sing our hearts out while we dance to this song. It's incredible how such an stupid song can make us dance and sing like this. We both laugh because we know all the lyrics. 

I take my arms around her as the main chorus starts to get closer. For a moment we stop shouting and we look at each other. We stop smiling, and everything gets more serious. 

"My first love broke my heart for the first time..." 

I take a deep breath, we are so close. As Justin sings the first "Baby" Eva's lips kiss mine. She takes my neck between her hands and I grab her waist. 

I can't believe this is actually happening, I'm kissing her for the first time while we listen to Baby. I just stop thinking and get lost in this kiss. All the feelings I had been holding explode and it is the best feeling I have ever experienced. 

"Noora" Eva takes her lips away from mine, but still keeps close to me, her arms are around my neck "I want to clear things out, okay? We don't need misunderstandings between us, especially if things can be simple." She takes a deep breath "I like you, Noora... I like you a lot." My heart is jumping out of my chest, my smile couldn't be bigger. I take her face between my hands. 

"I like you too, Eva" I kiss her again. 


	7. Chapter 7

[LØRDAG - 8:32]

Can someone be cuter than Eva? Is it physically possible? I don’t know what time it is, I just woke up with Eva facing me, and nothing else seemed to matter. Her eyes are closed and her factions are relaxed, she’s still sleeping. Her bed has never been as comfortable as it is right now. I feel like if I move, I will break the magic in this moment, so I just stay here, watching her.

“Are you looking at me while I sleep” Her sleepy voice asks me. A smile is drawn on her face. 

“No” She opens her eyes and looks at me, I close mine, but it is too obvious that I was looking at her. One of her hand touches my face and I open my eyes again.

“Did you sleep well?” She asks. 

“Oh god” I laugh, remembering what I dreamt tonight “I had a really weird dream” Eva smiles. 

“Tell me”

“We were at a party with everyone and… you kissed me, William was there and… Penetrator Chris and him seemed mad at us or something, so then they both started kissing” We both laugh “It was surreal.”

“God! I hope that it happens. Now I ship it.” 

I realize that I’m laying in bed with the most beautiful woman I know, and I’m talking about two fuckboys we don’t even care about. So I stop thinking about them and just focus on her and kiss her again, like yesterday.

My hands get lost in her hair. Yesterday felt like a dream, but now I know it was real. I’m kissing her, I like her and she likes me. It is real. Her hand lays softly on my neck and I get chills all over my body. 

We start to hear some noises coming from upstairs. Eva stops kissing me, the noises become steps, and Eva gets up from the bed. Suddenly, a woman enters the room. 

“Eva, I’m…” She looks at Eva, and stops talking when she notices me in the bed “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know your friend was staying here tonight” I suppose it’s Eva’s mother. 

I get up from the bed, and Eva looks at me. 

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t know you were coming today” She says, she seems nervous. I don’t know how to act, her mother has referred to me as Eva’s friend, but we were making out in the bed two minutes ago. I guess I can just pretend we are friends. 

“I told you last week, Eva” her mother looks at her. “Aren’t you going to hug me?”

Eva hugs her mother. 

“Sorry, mom… my mind is not very clear these days.” 

I get closer to them, I’m glad Eva lent me one of her pajamas and I’m wearing something now.

“I’m Noora” I greet Eva’s mother. 

“Anne Marit” She smiles at me. 

“She’s my best friend” Says Eva, looking at her mother. Now I can see that she’s nervous, she has always been confident flirting with me, but she’s avoiding to look at me right now, maybe it’s because of her mother. I can totally understand it, and if she doesn’t feel comfortable enough to talk about us with her mother, I’m going to support her. I don’t know what is this that we have, but it is not a friendship anymore. I feel so good with her, I feel secure and I know that this is only going to go forward, we are meant to be together, and we can do it slowly, I also don’t feel confident enough to tell this to the world, it is so new to me. But it makes sense, I have never felt attraction towards men, but I never had the opportunity to explore my sexuality as I have right now. It has always been there, but nobody knew, I guess that this is the perfect moment for coming out, with Eva by my side. 

“So, girls, do you want me to prepare breakfast for you?” Eva’s mom asks. 

“I was going to leave now” I say, I don’t want to make things uncomfortable. 

“Oh, no, honey, you can’t go without eating something” Anne Marit smiles at me. 

“Okay, I’ll stay” I say, and smile to Eva. 

 

[MANDAG - 11:11] 

Im sitting in a basement in school, waiting for Eva, I told her to come here in our break, so we can be alone for some minutes. The basement door opens and Eva enters the room. 

“Hello” I smile, and she gets close to me.

“Hi” I take her neck between my hands and push her lips into mine. We start making out and her hands start to caress my back. “Sorry for what happened on Saturday” She stops kissing me and looks at me. 

“What?” 

“The thing with my mom, sorry… I got nervous.” 

“Hey, it’s okay” both of my hands taker her face and my thumbs touch her cheeks “I’m not mad or anything.”

“I just don’t know why I called you my best friend.” 

“We are not best friends” We both smile. 

“No, we aren’t. But I don’t know how my mom is going to react to that. Like… I don’t think she’s going to be negative about it, but still, it is kind of awkward to talk to her about it.” 

“Eva, don’t be so stressed about it, you don’t have to come out now. We can wait.” 

“Yeah, I know. But I want to, I want to tell everybody. That I like girls and that I like you. And that we are together” I smile and kiss her again. 

We start to make out again. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to her lips, it just feels better every time we kiss. I can only concentrate in our lips together, it is infinite. 

Suddenly, I feel Eva smiling, and then she starts to laugh. 

“What is it?” I ask “Why are you laughing?” 

“I have just remembered something: The list I made last month, do you remember?”

“Yeah, the list of people for me to hook up with” I laugh with her “You are so stupid” 

“I’m on that list now, right?” 

“I don’t know, you are the one who decides.” 

“I am. I am in the first position.” She smiles and kisses “You never made one for me”

“A list? No, I didn’t. But hey, I can do it right now.” I take a paper and a pen from my backpack and lay the paper on the table I’m sitting in. 

I write: “People to hook up with Eva Mohn:” I look at her for a second and see her smiling, I continue writing “1. Noora Sætre.” I add a heart next to my name. 

“That’s all?” She asks. 

“What do you mean? Do you want to hook up with someone else?” 

“Well, at least you have more people to decide in your list.”

“Oh, yeah, Isak, Julian Dahl and William. Great options” She laughs. 

“Don’t underestimate my hard job.” She smiles again and takes the sheet of paper with our names, she starts to fold it and puts it in her pocket. “Hey, Vilde has sent me a message. She says that The Penetrators want to party with us in their bus” 

“What?” I frounce “William invited us to their bus?” 

“I don’t know if it was William, but they did. Are you keen?” 

“Not really. I don’t really want Vilde to be around William.”

“Come on, what can happen? It’s just going to be a party.” 

“A lot of things can happen, that’s what scares me.” 

“Pleeease, Noora. I want to party. We will make sure Vilde doesn’t do anything stupid. It’ll be fun” She looks at me, trying to persuade me. 

“Okay, we’ll go.”

“Yes!” 

“You always convince me to do this things.” 

“You will never get bored with me, you know?” 

“Yeah, I have figured it out”

“I think Vilde is waiting for us now, we have to go.” 

“Okay, but clean your lips, you have my lipstick all over your face” I laugh. 

“You have it too” 

I clean my lipstick from Eva’s lips and she does the same with mine. 

We find Vilde in the canteen, sitting alone looking at her phone. Eva sits by her side and I sit across from them. 

“Hello!” 

“Hi, girls” She smiles, looking at us “I have arranged that we can party on the Riot bus on Friday” 

“Yayy, party!” Says Eva. 

“Are you going to hook up with anybody?” Vilde aks, but she looks directly at me. I watch Eva’s funny expression. 

“No, I don’t think so.” I answer. 

“You are not?” Asks Eva “That’s not okay, I’m planning on hooking up with someone.” 

“Who?” Vilde looks at Eva with curiosity. 

“It’s a surprise.”

“But, Noora. You have to hook up with someone” Says Vilde.

“No, Vilde, I don’t” 

“What about Julian? He’s kind of your type. Like… feminine.” Eva laughs loudly, and I can’t keep a still face. “I’ll fix it. You. Noora Amalie Sætre will get a hook up.” Vilde takes her purse and starts leaving. 

“Okay” Eva smiles at me. Vilde leaves the room.

“I guess I will have to add Julian to the list” Says Eva.

“One Julian in the list is enough”

 

 

[TIRSDAG - 17:15] 

I’m on top of Eva, in my bed. I really can’t keep my hands off her. We have been kissing for some minutes, and I don’t think we’re going to stop any time soon. Our kisses are delicate and passionate at the same time. 

I hear the door opening and I move away from Eva. I end up sitting by her side, watching Eskild in the door. He is surprised, but he starts to laugh. 

“Okay? I… I can’t believe this, Noora” Eskild doesn’t even try to hide his joy.

“Eskild! You can’t just come into my room whenever it suits you” I try to be serious, but I see Eva laughing and I start to laugh too. 

“I didn’t think you would come out so soon” I look at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Just, look at you: your mom jeans, your hair, your red lips, your dislike for men…” Eva laughs again, I smile at Eskild.

“You try to see gay people everywhere, Eskild.”

“Tell me it is not true you are gay, Noora” He imitates me and I roll my eyes. 

“So tell me” She sits next to Eva and looks at her with his hands on her arm “Since when?” 

“Well, Noora has been in love with me since she met me” I open my eyes and look at them, they act like I am not here. 

“I already know that, honey” Says Eskild. “You are a cute couple, but be careful” Eskild starts whispering “Noora is very stressed. Like, VERY stressed. So make sure she relaxes.” 

“I will” Eva looks at me and smiles. 

“Okay, I think I am going to leave you two alone now” Says Eskild, starting to walk away from the bed. 

“Finally.” I say. 

Eskild smiles at us for a last time and leaves my room.

 

 

[FREDAG - 20:41]

I am walking with all the girls, we are ready to party with The Penetrators. I have decided not to care much about William and just enjoy the night. I see their bus in a parking, there are two boys near the door, waiting for us. One of them is Willhell. 

I can see Vilde looking at him, but she’s the first one to go into the bus. All of us follow her, when I walk past William, he doesn’t even look at me. I have to say that I was not expecting this behaviour from him, and I am not complaining about it. 

As soon as we get in, we start to hear the loud music, we join the boys at the party and drink and dance with them. Well, at least that’s what the girls do, because Eva and I are dancing together without bothering too much about the rest of the people in the party. It’s hard to keep the distances with her, I want to kiss her right now, in front of everybody, even though it’s exciting to keep the secret, I can’t hold it anymore. Eva gets near me, and for one second I feel like she has read my mind, but she just whispers to me.

“You look cute today, Noora” Says Eva, talking near my ear. 

“You look great too.”

“I just want to leave with you” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I want to kiss you” She whispers in my ear “And I don’t want to do it here.”

“Why not?” 

“Because… everyone is here” She laughs. She is a bit drunk already. “Can we just go to yours?” 

“Let’s wait a little. Vilde could kill us if we left” 

Eva just keeps dancing with me, I take a look at the rest of the bus, there are many people here, and it’s hard to know where the rest of the girls are, I can see Chris talking to two boys, she’s having a great time, as always. I see Penetrator Chris looking at us, especially at Eva, I don’t know if I feel disgusted by him or just sad because she’s not going to notice him. She’s with me now. 

I feel a hand on my arm. 

“Noora” It’s Vilde, interrupting Eva and I again. “This here is Julian” There’s a tall boy by her side. Eva looks at Vilde. And the boy looks at me. 

Julian starts to talk to me and Vilde leaves, I smile to Eva, not knowing how to tell him to leave.

In the other side of the bus I see Vilde talking to Willhell. She’s looking at him. I don’t know what they might be talking about, but I stop seeing them as some people get in our way. 

“Hey, Julian” Says Eva. The guy looks at her “I was dancing with her” 

“I can dance with you, girls” Says Julian. But the look I give to him says everything “Okay, okay” He leaves and Eva and I can dance together again, without anyone bothering us. 

I take my arms around her shoulders, bouncing to the music. 

“Are you not considering my suggestion?” She asks. I look at her, and my eyes land on her lips, I cannot avoid it. 

“Yeah… we could leave. Nobody would notice.” 

“Believe me, they are going to notice it if you and I leave. I mean, look at us. But please, can we go?” 

“Okay, yes. We’ll leave” How can I say no to her?

She takes my hand and I follow her. We are close to the door, so it’s not very difficult to exit the bus. As soon as we are alone and stop hearing the music, Eva closes the door and puts her hand on my shoulder. 

She pushes me softly until my back hits the bus. She gets her face near mine and kisses me. 

“I was dying to do that” I take her neck and kiss her again. Her kisses are so soft and cute. I could kiss her for hours, but I would prefer to do it in my house, so we stop kissing and start walking. 

“Eskild is not home” I say.

“Great” She smiles at me.” 

But as soon as we walk some meters away from the bus door and we see the back of it, there’s something that catches my attention more than Eva. I look at the scene that is taking place behind the bus. Eva sees my face and then turns around to look at what I’m looking. 

Vilde and William are kissing in the back of The Penetrators’ bus. I look at Eva, they haven’t noticed us. I just freeze there until Eva takes my hand and pulls to the opposite direction. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

[MANDAG - 11:30] 

I am sitting with the girls in a bench before going back to class, Eva is not here. Sana and Chris are talking about what happened in the bus on Friday, Vilde isn’t talking a lot. She hasn’t said anything about what Eva and I saw when we were leaving, which surprises me. She’s just sitting there quietly. I don’t know what to think about this situation, does she still think that William and I are together? I don’t think so, but what did they talk about? why were they kissing? I am so confused about this.

Also, Eva and I have not talked a lot this weekend, I asked her to come home on Saturday, but she was busy, she didn’t say why. I sent her a message on Sunday and we talked a little, but she hasn’t answered to what I sent her this morning. I hope she’s okay. 

When I look to my left, some meters away I see Eva. She’s behind one of the corners of the high school building. I can see that she’s talking to somebody, but I don’t know who that is, because that person is behind the wall. Eva doesn’t seem happy. She disappears behind the wall for a second, it seems like she has approached the other person with her. 

She takes a step backwards again and starts to walk to the schoolyard. Then, I see Jonas appear from behind that wall. I keep my eyes on them while they walk together. Halfway through the yard, Eva sees us. Her eyes meet mine, and I look away. Sana’s eyes are on me, behind that sunglasses, I can see that she’s trying to ask what has just happened with her eyes. I’m pretty sure she has seen my expressions while I looked at Eva and Jonas. 

“Hi, Eva” Says Chris. Vilde and Sana look at her while she sits by my side, but I just make a fake smile. 

“Hi, girls. What’s up?” Eva keeps being more serious than usual, something must have happened this weekend. 

“Nothing, we were just talking about friday” Says Chris. 

“You two left early” Sana looks at us. I know she knows something. 

“Yeah, I was feeling sick and Noora took me home” Says Eva. 

“That’s nice Noora, you’re a good friend” Adds Sana. I look at her. 

“The party was not that interesting” I say. 

“Can you believe that none of us hooked up with one of The Penetrators?” asks Chris. I see Eva looking at Vilde, she’s as confused as I am.

I don’t know what is happening to us, but everyone is so weird today. 

 

[ONSDAG - 15:35] 

I’m sitting in one of the windows of the library, I try to concentrate with the article I have to write, but it is complicated to do so. My mind keeps wondering about Eva and Vilde and their weird behaviour. 

I look at my phone. 

To Eva: Is everything okay? I haven’t seen you a lot lately. 

Eva: Oh, sorry. I have argued with my mom a lot and everything is shitty at home. 

To Eva: Do you want me to come over sometime or something. I’m here if you need to talk. 

Eva: No, don’t worry. It’s normal between her and I. Also, I need to study hard now, and you don’t help me to concentrate. 

Something is wrong, I know that. I think her mother told me that she was probably leaving last thursday when I had breakfast with them. I don’t think Eva is lying to me, why would her? But she’s refusing to meet me and barely talks to me in public. I think of all the moments we have spent together. Maybe I’m forcing her too much, maybe my feelings are stronger than hers, maybe she’s just trying new things while I am falling in love with her. I hate myself for being so insecure. 

Does her behaviour has anything to do with Vilde? Why hasn’t she told us about her hook up with William. He has said something. I swear I will kill him if he has hurt her again. 

Suddenly, Sana appears in the room.

“Hey girl” She sits in the window “What are you doing?” 

“I’m trying to write an article for Norwegian” 

“But you can’t concentrate because you’re only thinking about Eva?” I look at her, surprised, and she smiles at me “What’s the deal?” 

“The deal is that… I’m in love with Eva.” I look at Sana “And… I don’t know, I think we are having a weird week. It’s not a big deal.” 

“What’s happening” 

“She just… she’s so sweet with me when we are alone. But since this weekend she’s avoiding me, she’s cold, distracted and… she was with Jonas the other day, and she may be lying to me.” 

“What happened this weekend?” 

“I don’t know. We didn’t talk much.” 

“Ask her, Noora.”

“I did… I asked if everything was okay, but she says she has problems with her mother and that she’s okay.” 

“What are you really thinking Noora?” I don’t understand her question “There’s a fear in your head right now.” I look through the window, willing to open myself to her.

“Yeah… There is. I don’t know if she’s as involved in this relationship as I am. I don’t know if she just likes me and I’m just an experiment or something… She says that she wants to make it public, but then she refuses to kiss me in the party, and doesn’t talk to me in public for days. And comes to school with Jonas.” 

“Noora, listen. Why do you think Eva would do that to you? I don’t think Eva is the kind of person to play with someone’s feelings.” 

“I don’t know why I am like this, things were great last week, but now I’m panicking and feeling insecure.” 

“You have to talk to her, tell her how you feel, tell her that you want to make things official. She said she didn’t feel anything for Jonas. Why would she lie and then be with you?” 

“I don’t know, Jonas got a new girlfriend and she can be confused…” 

“Noora, stop looking for problems. Just talk with her. If you love her, you have to make it possible.” 

“okay… I will” I smile. Sana is really one of the best people I have ever known. “I think we need to talk about another thing” She looks at me “Vilde.” 

“Oh yeah… you know that she believed that you and William…?”

“Yes, I know. But, last friday, I saw her kissing William.”

“Huh? She and William?”

“Yes… But she doesn’t seem happy or obsessed anymore. I think he has said something to her.” 

“That’s right. We need to find out about that. Vilde is the strongest of us all, but sometimes she needs a little help to understand things.” 

“I will talk to her” I decide. 

“Tell me if there are news. With anything.” Sana smiles and leaves me alone again. 

I love talking to her. 

 

[TORSDAG - 12:34]

I find Vilde in a park next to the school, she’s running up and down in some stairs. I came here because I know she usually works out in this park. She sees me and takes off her headphones. 

“Hi, Vilde” 

“Noora, hi”

“We need to talk about something” She looks at me. I’m worried about her and we need to clear things out. 

We sit in a bench and I give her the coffee I have brought for her. I decide to say it straight out. 

“I saw you and William on friday” I can see that she wasn’t expecting that “Kissing…” I add. She looks to the floor and for one second I think she’s going to cry. 

“He… Do you like him?” She asks. 

“No, Vilde. I don’t like him at all.” 

“I thought... “

“I know what you thought, and we are not together, all those times I said he wasn’t good enough for you… why would he be enough for me?” She keeps avoiding to look at me. “But, what happened on friday?”

“I just… I arranged the thing with Julian because I was jealous, and I started talking to William, and he seemed open to something. I… he was looking at you, but still talked to me. He asked me to go outside and I agreed. So he kissed me in the back of the bus. I didn’t know what was happening, but… everything with him is always so confusing, so I just kissed him for some minutes. But then he stopped and started saying that he couldn’t do it, that he was being unfair. He told me that he liked you… a lot and then he left.” I can’t imagine how broken Vilde must be. I am so sad for her. 

“Are you okay?” She looks at me, she doesn’t seem as sad as I would’ve imagined. 

“Yes? I think so. I’m just confused. I knew this was going to happen, I knew he didn’t like me, but I thought everything would hurt more. Now I see that I was just obsessed with the idea of William and I, I don’t actually like him. When he said all those things… I felt relieved. I can just forget about him forever.” She smiles and looks at me.

“I’m happy for you, Vilde.” I touch her arm. All this time I have felt like I had to take care of her and treat her like a child, but she doesn’t need a mom, she needs friends, sisters, to be by her side as she discovers herself. Sana was right, she’s so strong. 

“Now I have to keep training.” She gets up from the bench and I smile “We can eat together afterwards.”

“I would love to.” She smiles and starts to run upstairs again. 

I get up and look at my phone, I have a notification from Eva.

Eva: I can’t tomorrow, sorry. I’m going to be with Isak. 

I asked if she wanted to hang out with me on friday, because I wanted to talk to her, but it seems like she is busy with something else. I make a decision and I don’t know if it’s the correct one, but I just do it. 

To Wilhelm: Are you free tomorrow? 

 

[FREDAG - 19:45] 

I knock on William’s door, he opens it quickly. 

“Hi, Noora.” 

“Hello” I look at him, he’s serious, as always “We need to talk, seriously.”

“Okay, come in.” I hear some voices coming from the inside “Sorry, my brother is having a party right now. 

I look at my phone, following William to his kitchen, I see that my phone is dead, I asked something to Eva some minutes ago, but she didn’t reply. I look at the room and see some people in the table. 

“This is Noora” Says William “She’s going to stay for some minutes” I see the blonde girl that complimented my lipstick in the bathroom some weeks ago. She’s sitting next to Iben, Eva’s friend. Iben has her arm over her shoulders and kisses her cheek. “Come, we’ll sit here” William leads me to a sofa in the living room. His house is really big and beautiful. I can still see the kitchen across the door and I still hear the conversation. 

William sits by my side. 

“Can I charge my phone?” I ask. 

“Yeah.” He lends me a charger and I leave the phone on a table next to the sofa. “What do you want to talk about?” I look at him for a second. 

“Vilde” He sighs and looks to the floor. “I know what’s happening, I know that you kissed her, I know that you keep using her, William.”

“I don’t. I’m not going to play with her anymore” He looks right into my eyes “I told her that I like you, because I can’t do this anymore. I know you are not into me, I just thought you would notice me, but now I see that you don’t.”

“Yeah, because that was shitty, William, using Vilde the way you did just to get to me is fucking nasty. How would I fall for someone like that? Someone who treats women like objects and gets advantage of them.” He doesn’t dare to look at me anymore, I think he’s mad “It was disgusting, and honestly, I really think you are trash because of what you did. I… I don’t even know what to say to you.” 

“You’re right. I’m fucking trash. I... used Vilde, I used you and that was shitty. I got so angry when you told me you didn’t like me, it was ridiculous, I behaved like a kid. I thought it was impossible for someone not to like me. But then, last friday… when I was kissing Vilde I started to feel dirty, I thought of her innocence, and I realized that she didn’t deserved to get involved into my problems. Everything that you made me tell her in christmas started to make sense, and I just wanted to apologize to her, but I freaked out. And as the trash I am I just broke her heart again, told her how much I like you and left.” I wasn’t expecting that, he looks at me again “Noora, I really need to say this, I have been thinking about what I’ve done and what you have always told me I am, and I have to apologize. I get it now, I have been an asshole, and I’m really sorry, for everything.” I don’t know what to say, I believe him. I choose to be kind, William can be the worst person I’ve ever known, but I have him here right now apologizing, and he seems sincere. 

“That was really good, William. I appreciate that a lot. I hope you understand why I thought that about you. But it’s okay, what’s important now is that you know you were wrong.” I smile and he does to “I honestly would’ve never imagined that this would happen, like ever.” 

“I know” I think it’s the first time I see him being happy. 

“But this doesn’t mean that you have any opportunities with me, you know that?” 

“Yeah, I think I have given up.” Right now I feel really good, clearing things out has made everything easier and we are in peace, finally. I take my phone from the table, I can turn it on again. “I’m going to go for something to drink” He says, but I barely pay attention to him, because I’ve remembered the message I sent to Eva. 

As soon as I turn on the phone again, I receive some notifications, my priority is to check if Eva has replied, but she hasn’t. So then I receive a message from the group chat I have with the girls. 

Vilde: Eva, what’s your definition of just friends? Because that’s not what I saw in the park. 

Chris: What? 

Vilde: Eva and Jonas were together in a park this afternoon. They didn’t seem “just fiends” 

Sana: You always take things out of context. Why would Eva lie? 

I look at the screen, feeling like a heavy weight is falling on my shoulders. Then Sana sends me a private message. 

Sana: Are you okay? Don’t listen to Vilde. I’m sure it’s not true. 

I don’t answer. I just take a deep breath, trying not to cry. I start to write a message to Eva: What the fuck is going on? Stop playing! Why are you doing this?. 

But I don’t hit send. I just get up from the sofa and go to the kitchen door. No one notices me, they are all talking around the table. William has joined the conversation, he’s holding two cups of wine, and he’s standing behind the chair of a blonde guy. 

“Bi girls are crazy” Says the blonde guy. 

“No we aren’t!” Iben looks at him, kind of mad. 

“Yeah, I dated one. She had cheated on her ex with me, and he cheated on me with a girl” 

“So that’s not a problem with bi girls” Says the blonde girl that’s holding Iben “It’s a problem with cheaters.” 

“Yeah, cheaters never change” Adds Iben “Believe me.” She looks at William “Sorry, William. I know Chris is your best friend but…” 

“He treated you really bad” Says William.

“He did. The point is that, even though he made me feel special and I felt like our relationship was not like the other ones he had had, it was. He cheated on me multiple times,  and I believed every lie he told me.” 

Then, someone knocks on the door, and the blonde guy leaves the kitchen. William notices me standing by the door and gets near me.

“Oh, sorry, I got distracted. Do you want wine” He hands me one of the cups of wine and I look at it for a second. 

Then, the blonde guy enters the room again, with a girl by his side. It’s Isabell. She’s crying. 

“Isabell!” Says William. I didn’t know they were friends, but William leaves the cups in the table behind me to go there and hug Isabell. 

“Jonas has broken up with me” 

I look at her, everyone is silent. 

I take one of the cups of wine and drink all the content. 

I lose consciousness. I drink something more. 

The next thing I know is that we’re upstairs. And William has an arm over my shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

[LØRDAG - 9:04]

I open my eyes, I feel sick and confused. I need a few seconds to remember what happened last night and recognise the place i'm in. I am in a bed I don't recognize. I try to remember something from last night, but everything is black. 

When I turn around I see William by my side. I get up from the bed, I'm freaking out. He's sleeping. What the fuck happened? Did we have sex? In the bedroom floor I see other two people: Iben and the blonde girl, they are sleeping with a blanket over them. I have a big T-shirt on, not my clothes, I think it's William's. I take it off immediately. 

My heart is jumping in my chest, I can barely breathe. I have to go now. 

I put my clothes on again and run away from that room. I take my phone from the living room and leave. 

The conversation in the group chat continued: 

Vilde: I'm not saying that she lied. Maybe she changed her mind. You said it Sana, you will always have feelings for your ex. 

Chris: You nasty, Eva haha. What happened with Isabell?

Vilde: Say something Eva!

Chris: Leave her, she must be busy ;)

Eva hasn't replied to my message. 

I start to feel more sick. And I puke in one of the trees. I need to go home as soon as possible. 

 

[SØNDAG - 18:34] 

I have been laying in my bed since I came back home yesterday, I don't want to eat and is difficult to sleep in this situation. I'm looking for some information in google, because I can't find any solution for this. I read pages talking about alcohol poisoning, rape and drugs. I can't even cry, I'm just not a person anymore. 

I open my facebook and see that William sent me a message yesterday. 

Wilhelm: You left early. Are you okay? 

To Wilhelm: What happened? I blacked out.

I send the message and just stay there, until someone knocks on my door. 

"Eva is outside" Says Eskild. 

"Say that I'm not home" I get up from the bed. What is she doing here? 

"Can't you just go and talk to her?" 

"Can't you just find an excuse, Eskild?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"I want to be alone, that's all." I hear him walking away from the door. I hear a notification in my phone, William has answered. 

Wilhelm: Nothing, just a party. Why? 

I don't answer. Can I trust him? I don't think so. He wouldn't say it if he had raped me. Maybe he's even worse than I thought, maybe he's more manipulative and misogynist. I can't believe that I even believed his words. I don't know what happened, but it wouldn't surprise me if he had done that to me. 

 

[MANDAG - 8:29]

I walk to school with a bad feeling, I try to go as fast as I can because I don't want to talk to anybody, I don't even know if I want to be here. As soon as I open the door that leads to the staircase, I see William inside. It's to late to run away because he has already seen me. 

A feeling of disgust comes up from my stomach. 

"Hi" He smiles to me, as if nothing had happened. I walk past him and go upstairs without saying a word "Is everything with your girlfriend okay?" He asks. I turn around and look at him. I can't believe I told him about Eva on friday. 

"Yes" I answer "I have to go" I almost run upstairs. 

I see Vilde, Chris and Sana around Sana's locker, and I walk to them. I feel Sana's eyes on me. 

"Hello" Says Chris. 

"Noora" Vilde calls me "You are the closest to Eva, do you know what happened with Jonas?" I look at her and swallow. 

"No, I don't." 

"That's weird. Do you think they are back together? Because her behaviour has been pretty weird lately. And for the last weeks it felt like she was hiding something." 

"Vilde, stop." Says Sana, but in that moment, Eva appears in the hallway. 

"Hi girls" We all look at her "What?" 

"You were quiet this weekend" says Vilde. 

"Oh, yeah. I have lost my phone, I think it was at Isak's, but I wasn't able to find it." 

"You were at Isak's?" Asks Vilde. 

"Yeah, I have been spending a lot of time with him lately." 

The, the bell rings, and we have to go to class, I feel Eva's eyes on me, but I disappear as soon as I can.

 

[TORSDAG - 11:40]

"How is it going with Eva?" Asks Sana as soon as her and I sit in a bench in the school yard. 

"I haven't talked to her." I say. But we can't go on with the conversation because all the girls join us. 

I look at my phone, they are having a conversation but I'm not really interested in it. I have found the blond girl's facebook, she's called Mari, if I want to find out what happened at the party, I have to talk to her. But I don't know what kind of person she is. 

"So how is it going with Jonas?" Asks Vilde, trying to find out what has happened with them again. 

"Good..." Says Eva "Or, I don't know, he has broken up with Isabell."

"Why?" 

"She was always controlling him and hated me, it wasn't a healthy relationship." 

"But, are you and Jonas back together?" Eva looks at me. 

"No! We are friends, how many times do I have to say this?" 

"No, it's just because I saw you with him on friday, and you have been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"Yeah, I have, because of Isak. Jonas and I were just talking, he was down because of Isabell." She looks at all of us. She tries to find my eyes, but I look to the ground. "I'm serious. I'm not with Jonas again, and there will never be something between us again." 

"Okay, okay. Don't be so aggressive, I was just asking."

Our free time ends, and we all leave. All the girls enter the building, but Eva stays outside and takes my arm when I try to enter. She pulls me, until we are alone. 

"What's happening?" She asks. 

"That's what I should ask. What's happening, Eva?"

"Do you believe Vilde?" 

"You leave me alone to be with Isak and Jonas, you barely talk to me for a week, you start to make up excuses, and then I find out that you were with Jonas last friday, and that it didn't seem as if you were just friends. What do you want me to think?" I am angry and nervous. I don't know how to act. 

"I have told you, Isak has had family problems, he's thinking of leaving his house because he can't stand this situation anymore, he has been spending a lot of time at my house because I basically live alone. Of course I also spend time with Jonas, they are best friends." 

"So your mom wasn't home? Why did you tell me that you argued with her?"

"Because I did, she has been very irritable for the last weeks and we argued through the phone." She looks at me "I was with Jonas because he was sad for Isabell, he didn't want to break up, he loved her. But they were really toxic. Jonas and I didn't hook up, I don't know what Vilde saw, but I only gave him a hug. He's heartbroken and I am dating somebody, why would I cheat on you?" 

"It was not cheating, Eva. We aren't anything." I breathe for a second "I need space." And I leave. 

I am so broken right now. I love her, I fucking love her, and I have messed up so bad. 

I believe what she said. Now I know that I made up crazy ideas in my mind. But I cannot be with her again until I discover what happened at William's house. 

I decide to send a message to Mari. I need to clear things out. 

 

[FREDAG - 15:45]

Almost every student at Nissen has left, but I'm waiting on a bench for Mari. I agreed to meet her here today. 

"Hello" She says, and sits by my side. 

"Hi"

"You want to know what happened at the party right?" 

"Yes" 

"Don't worry. You were so sweet." 

"Do you know if I slept with William?" I ask. 

"No, you didn't" She laughs. I smile. 

"Oh my god... Did I sleep with someone else?" 

"No. You were stressed right?" She seems really nice. 

"Yeah, I woke up with someone else's clothes with William by my side." 

"You undressed yourself. You don't remember anything?"

"No, I don't... Can you just explain everything?" 

"You were really drunk and started throwing up, so my girlfriend and I took you to the bathroom. Then you started to talk about this girl, Eva, you said you loved her but she had cheated on you. And then started saying that you wanted to sleep with her and went to William's room and got undressed. And finally you passed out." 

"So, everyone at the party knows that I was with Eva?" 

"Yeah"

"But wait, I woke up next to William with his clothes." 

"Yeah, he went into the room to make sure you were okay, it was his room anyways. He was really nice with you, he was drunk also. He told us that he liked you but he knew he had to get away from you because he had been an asshole. He gave us a T-shirt and we put it on you. And then he insisted in sleeping in that bed, and we agreed, but we stayed there to make sure he didn't cross the lines. He kept the distances with you in bed. You didn't sleep with William, I swear." She smiles to me. 

"Thank you" I say. 

"Don't worry. It's fine. I know that William is an asshole most of the times, but he wouldn't do something like that. I know him, and I understand that you don't want to have anything to do with him, but he's not a bad person." 

"He was, to me and to a friend. He behaved like shit." 

"Yeah... I can imagine, but he knows what he has done wrong, I'm not telling you to give him an opportunity or something, just believe him when he says he's sorry." 

"I do." 

"So, how are things with Eva?" She asks. And everything comes to my mind. Our kisses, our feelings and our relationships. 

"Not really good." 

"Iben told me about her. She seems like a good girl." 

"Yeah. I have to talk to her right now" I say and get up from the bench, taking my things with me. "Bye"

"See you." 

I arrive to Eva's house, I'm out of breath and I just need to see her now. I have called her, but she's not answering, I guess it's because she hasn't found her phone yet. 

I ring the doorbell and wait for her to come. The door is not opening, so I ring again. An instant later, Eva appears behind the door looking at me, surprised. 

"Hi" She says. 

"Can we talk?" She lets me in and we go to the living room.

"Jonas and Isak are in my room..." She looks at me "Is that okay?" 

"Yeah. I just need to talk to you." 

We sit in the couch and, at the beginning, it's hard to start, but I tell her everything. I talk to her about William and all that happened at his house, about my insecurities. I tell her what I feel for her, everything. I open myself completely to her, I should feel vulnerable but I feel safe with her, and it's stronger that everything I have felt before. 

After a long talk we go downstairs and spend the rest of the evening with Isak and Jonas, having a great time.


	10. Chapter 10

[LØRDAG - 9:46]

This morning, I woke up next to Eva, and it felt as good as always, I want to watch her wake up every morning from now on. I can’t believe this girl is actually my girlfriend, I feel like the luckiest person in the world. 

Isak and Jonas also slept here this night, Isak is leaving his house and Jonas wants to be with him as much as possible, he’s having a bad time. We are all having breakfast right now. 

“Eva” Isak calls the girl by my side “I want to thank you for everything, letting me stay in your house and all… I have to find an apartment or something soon.” 

“Isak, it’s okay, don’t worry about it, as soon as my mother doesn’t come.” She smiles. 

“Hey Isak” I say “I live in a shared apartment, and I’m sure we can find some room for you, it will be better than staying here until Eva’s mom comes back.” Isak looks at me. 

“Will your roommates be okay with it?” 

“Of course.”

“Eskild will love you.” Says Eva and then she laughs. 

“Wait, Eskild is the one of the BJ action?” Asks Jonas, Eva and I laugh and Isak seems scared. 

“Yeah, apart from that he’s a pretty cool roommate. It’s interesting living with him.” I say “Would you like to meet my roommates first and then decide?” 

“Ehm… yes, of course, that’s great. Thank you, Noora.” 

I honestly think Eskild is going to like him, I decide not to say anything about Linn, I know she doesn’t have a good or bad opinion about anyone. I want to help Isak, even though I’m not his close friend, I see that’s he’s struggling. 

We finish our breakfast and the two boys decide to leave, because they can’t play FIFA in Eva’s house.

“Do they know about us?” I ask, as soon as the door is closed. 

“Of course they do. I have been telling them all the drama.” She says. 

“I’m sorry… it’s all my fault, I was insecure and an idiot, basically.”

“Don’t say that, if you were insecure is because I wasn’t paying enough attention to you.” 

“Isak needed you, Eva, you were right.” 

“Yeah, but I just keep making mistakes with the people I love, I should’ve told you, I just assume that people around me are okay and that they don’t care, but instead something really bad could’ve happened to you” She takes my face in her hands “and it was my fault.” 

“Eva, please, stop. It was my decision to meet him, and it was not because of my insecurities.” I look at her beautiful eyes “Let’s not talk about this anymore, Vilde is safe, William has apologized, and you and I are together, and better than ever.” 

“That’s right” She kisses me. “Oh, we have a 17th of May breakfast here. I almost forgot it.”

“Okay, I’m in” 

“Of course you’re in, you don’t have the right to choose.” I laugh. 

“Would you mind if I came here before anyone else to help you with everything?” 

“Okay… maybe we can do more than just preparing food and that stuff.”

“Yeah” I smile. And suddenly, my phone starts ringing. It’s Eskild. 

“Shit, he must be worried.” I pick up the phone “Hey, Eskild.”

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m at Eva’s. I spent the night here.”

“Oh, I forgot you have a love life now. I’m happy that you sorted things out.” 

“Okay, Eskild, byee.” 

“Hey, are you coming home?” 

“Yeah… I guess.” 

“Okay, Noora. Have great sex! And use protection!”

“Good bye, Eskild.” I hang up before he starts talking again. He’s special “I guess I have to go home now.”

 

[TIRSDAG - 9:00]

“They should be here now” Says Eva. Everything is prepared in the table, we are just waiting for them. I am wearing an old dress and Eva is wearing a cute green bunad. The doorbell rings and we get to the door to let the girls in. 

“Gratulerer med dagen!” They say, as soon as we open it. Eva and I smile widely. Vilde is looking really cute, with yellow flowers on her hair, and an orange dress, Chris and Sana look beautiful in their own bunads. 

We all sit around the table, Eva, Chris and Vilde drink wine, and Sana and I start to eat. 

“It’s great to see that you are okay” Says Sana, smiling at me, while the others start a conversation about how much they drink in the 17th of May, which is a lot. 

“Girls, I have to say something” Eva gets up from her chair, she looks at all of us with a big smile on her face, especially at me. “I’m so grateful for being here today. You guys are the best friends I could’ve ever asked for. And that’s why I have to make an announcement.” Eva looks directly at me. “Well, Noora and I have to.” I freak out for a second, but I just start to laugh nervously, looking at my plate. 

“Eva, everyone knows about you and Noora” Says Chris. We all laugh, except from Vilde. She arches her eyebrows, confused. 

“Vilde, we are together” I say. “Like… girlfriends.” 

“You are together?” She seems surprised, but smiles “I’m so happy for you, girls. I just… didn’t expect it.”

“You didn’t?” asks Chris “Are you lesbian?” Chris imitates Vilde when she asked me if I liked girls. 

We all laugh and keep talking for some time, it’s great to be with them, I don’t have to worry about anything, they are one of the best things in my life. 

“Hey, girls, I also have to make an announcement” I say, they all look at me “William is not an asshole.” 

“See, Eva, that’s how you make a surprising announcement” Says Chris. 

“But how?” Asks Sana. 

“I went to his house two weeks ago, to clear things out with him, and… he apologized for everything, he said he had been a douchebag and that he understood now.” Sana nods. “He also feels sorry for what he did to you, Vilde” I look at her, “But that…” 

“But that doesn’t mean he has feelings for me” She completes my sentence “I know, Noora, I’m not a kid” She laughs, I can see that she’s over him, and I couldn’t be happier for her. 

We keep eating and drinking until the table starts to empty, but it is difficult for us to finish everything over it, so we just stay at Eva’s house talking until we decide to hit the streets and go to the center. I take Eva’s hand and don’t let her go for the rest of the day. 

We eat, they drink some more, we watch the parades, we join the crowd. We just have a perfect day. 

 

[ONSDAG - 17:23]

I watch the pictures laying on the floor, it’s difficult for me to look at these pictures, they are from long ago, and they make me remember bad moments of my life. I have been cleaning up my room for the last days, it has been quite messy for months. 

I receive a message from Eva.

Eva: I have told my mom about you, I couldn’t keep it in. She wants to formally meet you when she comes back. 

To Eva: Perfect. 

I smile, I knew her mom was not going to have a bad reaction. 

Suddenly, I see someone at my door. 

“Hi” Says Vilde, standing there with a tupperware in her hands. 

“Hello. You are here.”

“Yeah, I wanted to see you.” She smiles. 

She sits across from me and looks at the pictures. 

“Excuse me for the chaos” 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t know I was coming.” She leaves the tupperware between us “I brought tortilla.” She opens it and I see what she has prepared. It looks delicious. 

“Oh, thank you” I take a bit with a fork. “It tastes great. 

“I owed it to you, for all the food you have given to me.” She looks at me and I smile, I know there are some words that we are not sharing in this conversation, but it’s not necessary, I know what this tortilla means for us, and that’s enough. 

We eat it all even though I have already eaten. 

“It’s so nice that you are with Eva.” 

“Is it?” 

“Yeah, I’m so happy for you. You look really cute.” She smiles 

“Thank you. So, what’s up with your love life?” 

“Ehm… I haven’t really thought about it. Maybe men are just not made for me.” She looks to the ground. 

“You don’t need to find somebody, Vilde.”

“I know, I’m happy now, don’t worry about me.” 

“I will always worry about you. We are all here for you, Vilde. You can tell us everything” She looks at me and smiles.

“It’s okay, really, I don’t need to, I’m happy now.” 

 

[TORSDAG - 14:15]

I am with the girls, sitting in one of the windows in highschool, we are looking outside, just talking and chilling. 

“Hey, look, there’s Iben. It has been a while since I last talked to her” Says Eva. 

“Did you know she was with a girl?” I ask, and she looks at me “A second year called Mari, she’s really nice.” 

“Hmm… it is not surprising.” 

“Maybe she wasn’t jealous because Chris cheated on her, but because you hooked up with him instead of her” Says Vilde and we laugh. 

“Hey, Noora” I hear behind me, when I turn around I see William standing in front of me, he’s smiling. “I’m throwing a party next friday, you are all invited” He looks at the girls one by one. 

“Okay, thank you” I smile “We are going.” 

“Okay, bye.” He walks downstairs and disappears. 

“Who’s that guy?” Asks Sana, and we laugh. 

I take out my phone, remembering the offer I made to Isak the other day. 

To Isak: So, when do you want to meet Eskild and Linn. 

He answers in some seconds. 

Isak: Tomorrow is okay? Jonas’ parents are starting to complain about me. 

To Isak: Okay, 17:00. Here. 

I send him my address. 

 

[FREDAG - 17:09]

“He’s late” Says Eskild. 

“Can I go to bed?” Asks Linn. 

“Stop complaining, he will be here in any moment.” 

Eskild is right, Isak is late, I don’t want to be annoying and ask him, but I don’t really like when people are late. 

The doorbell rings. 

“Stay here.” I say and walk to the door, but Eskild acts as if he hasn’t heard me and follows me. “Hello, Isak” I say, as soon as I see him standing behind the door.

“Welcome to Kollektivet, Isak” Says Eskild. Isak makes a weird face but smiles. 

“Okay, thank you.” 

“I’m Eskild.” Isak and Eskild shake their hands. 

We let Isak in and we lead them to the living room. 

“This is Linn” I say, pointing at her. She’s laying in the couch and barely moves when I introduce them. 

We show Isak the whole apartment, without the help of Linn, of course. So the three of us end up on the kitchen.

“So, Isak” Says Eskild “Are you a clean guy?” 

“Yeah… I guess” 

“In this house we have strict rules about cleaning, partying… bringing people home.” 

“Okay, I’ll be careful.” 

“I’m kidding, Isak” Says Eskild “Just be respectful and clean, that’s all we need. As you can see we only have three rooms, so you’ll have to sleep in the couch.” 

“I just need a place, it’s okay with me.”  

“Will you bring a lot of girls home?” I look at Eskild, surprised. 

“No, no… don’t worry.”

“Oh, okay so… boys?” Isak’s face says everything. 

“Eskild!” I say, he looks at me, not knowing what I mean. 

“I won’t bring anyone here.” Says Isak, he’s clearly embarrassed. 

“So, Isak, you can move in whenever you want” I say. 

“Yeah, like immediately.” Says Eskild “I like you.”


	11. Chapter 11

[SØNDAG - 14:19]

“He seemed sad, but at least I got my phone back” Eva is telling me about how Isak went home again to take his things. We decided to eat together as our first formal date, and it’s going really well. We are almost done with the food, we are talking and having a good time. 

“Yeah, I think he’s a little down, but it will be okay, I went through the same.” 

“Is he bothering you a lot?” she asks, smiling. 

“No, he isn’t, we don’t really use the living room that much, so it’s okay, we have sorted out everything with the rent so… we are fine.” 

“That’s so nice” Eva smiles. 

“So, how are things going with your mom?” 

“She’s great, excited to meet you.”

“Shit…” We laugh. 

We finish our food and pay. As soon as we get outside Eva looks at her phone. 

“Fuck. I have just remembered that I had to study today.” She puts her hand on her forehead. 

“I can help you if you want.” I take a step and face her. My arms around her neck and my eyes on hers. 

“Would you?” 

“Of course.” 

“But we need to go to yours, because mom is coming today.” 

“You don’t want me to meet her?” 

“I don’t want her to make a lot of questions yet.” 

“Okay, so let’s go to mine.” I give her a small kiss and start to walk to my house holding her hand. 

We get to the apartment and I discover that we are alone. 

“Great.” We go to my room and sit in the bed “So, what are you struggling with?” 

“Everything… but mostly maths and spanish.” 

“What do you want to start with?” She looks at my lips and smiles.

“Spanish. You are so sexy when you speak it.” She gets closer to me, trying to kiss me, but I stop her. 

“No. We have to concentrate.” She makes an angry face and crosses her arms in her chest. 

I take out my spanish book and open it in the unit we are in. 

“Does this sound familiar to you?” I ask her, pointing at some vocabulary. 

“No. Not at all.” She sits as near to me as she cans and lays a hand on my leg, starting to caress it. I know what she’s trying to do, but I try not to fall. 

“So I guess we should start with that.” Her lips find the way to my neck and she kisses me there. “Hey, stop.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m focused now.” She looks at me. “How do you pronounce that?” 

“Rojo” I answer, and she smiles. 

“Like your lips right? Could you say it again? It sounded really good.” 

“You are not being serious, Eva” 

“No, I’m not.” She laughs “How could I? With such a sexy spanish teacher?” She takes my face with one of her hands. 

“I do this for you, you are the one who needs to study.” 

“I don’t want to study right now” She whispers in my neck, and kisses it again. 

“You never want to study” I smile. It stops being a joke when I get goosebumps all over my body. 

I completely lose it when she stops kissing my neck and just stares at me with few centimeters separating us. Her hands reach my hair and I get lost in this sweet kiss. 

She sits on top of me, and the spanish book falls to the floor. My hands are on her back, I’m much too concentrated on our lips. 

I don’t feel the necessity of taking off our clothes, we just lay in my bed kissing for eternity.

 

[TIRSDAG - 11:07]

I see Eva and Sana sitting in a bench, I start to walk in that direction. They are laughing, talking about something. 

“Hello, girls!” I sit across from them.

“Hi” Says Sana. Eva gets looks at me and raises her eyebrows. Then, she gets up from the bench and gives me a short kiss. 

“You forgot that.” 

I blush and look at Sana. She is smiling at us. I touch my face and Eva laughs. 

“I was like… what the fuck” I hear Chris voice getting closer behind me. Vilde and her laugh and sit next to me. 

“Good morning” Says Vilde, with a big smile on her face. I love to see her smile, it makes me less worried about her. 

“I’m so excited for Friday” Says Chris “It has been so long since the last time we went to a party.” 

“You are right, I need to drink” Agrees Eva. 

I receive a message from the Kollektivet group chat. 

Eskild: Isak, you have to buy food, as you are the new one. 

Isak: okay… but I can’t right now, I’m at highschool. Aren’t we supposed to buy our own things? 

Eskild: You are my slave, I’m just making you prove that you are good enough for Kollektivet. 

Isak: Okay, what do you need?

Eskild: Fishcakes, I finished Noora’s. 

Me:Eskild!! 

Eskild: Sorry. 

Me: It’s okay. Hey, I won’t be having dinner at home tomorrow, so don’t worry about my food. 

Eskild: Your girlfriend keeps you covered? 

I decide not to answer, I just roll my eyes. Eva looks at me. 

“What was it?” She asks, looking at my phone. The girls are still on a conversation. 

“Just Eskild.” Eva smiles, I love that they have a good relationship. They are part of the most important people in my life. 

 

[ONSDAG - 19:00]

I ring on Eva’s doorbell. 

“I’ll open” I hear Eva’s voice behind the door, but her mother appears behind it. I guess she was faster than Eva.

“Hi! Noora” 

“Hello” I smile, and Eva appears behind her mom. 

“I said I would open” She looks at her mother and then at me “Hi” She smiles and her mother looks at us curiously. 

I get inside and take my shoes off. 

“It smells great here” I say, referring to the food smell that comes from the kitchen. 

“Thank you” Eva’s mom smiles. 

Some minutes after, the three of us are sitting around the table. 

“So, Noora. Tell me, what do you want to study?” Asks Anne-Marit. 

“I was thinking of studying something related to journalism, I would love to write articles about actuality in a newspaper, it’s my dream.” 

“Oh, that’s great. You must have great marks” 

“She does” Says Eva. 

“Maybe you should learn a little bit from her” Says her mom and laughs, I smile and Eva rolls her eyes. “It’s nice to know that you are a good influence.” I eat some more of the meat that she has prepared, which tastes really good. I’m not a bad cooker, but it’s nice to eat real food sometimes “Do you live with your parents, Noora?”

“No, I live in a shared apartment. I don’t really have a close relationship with them.” 

“That’s sad.”

“Yes, I know, but I feel like we are better like this.”

“Some families just don’t work normally. But, as a mom, I tell you that it’s impossible that your parents don’t love you.” 

“Maybe you are right… But I’m really comfortable being independent.”

“She lives with Isak now, mom” Says Eva. 

“Does she?... Is Isak living in a shared apartment?” 

“Yes, he moved in some days ago.” I answer 

“Isak’s home life was not ideal, I know his mom. But, girls, tell me about you, how did you meet?” 

“Mom.” 

“What?” 

“Enough questions.” 

“I’m just curious”

“We met at a party” I answer. “And we are together in spanish class” 

“That’s nice.” 

We keep eating and talking, Anne-Marit is a nice woman, but it feels as if she didn’t know much about her daughter. But I think she tries to do her best. 

The food is over, but we keep talking in the table, we’re having an interesting conversation. 

I help them to clean everything. 

“I guess I will have to go now” I say.

“Oh, I thought you were sleeping here.” Says Anne-Marit “Come on, it is late, I don’t mind if you stay here.” Eva looks at me, persuading me.

“Okay, I’ll stay” I smile. 

“I like your mom” I say, as soon as Eva and I get to her room. 

“I think she loves you.” She closes the door and puts her arms around my neck. “But I love you more.” 

We kiss, standing there for a second. I take her back and get her as close as I can to my body. 

“I need pajamas to sleep.” 

“Why?” 

 

[FREDAG - 17:54]

Everyone is at William’s party. It’s sunny and there’s some music playing, we are having a great time.

Eskild and Linn are also here, dancing together, jumping around, it’s nice to see Linn going out and socializing. Mari and Iben are dancing together and holding hands, not caring about anybody. All the penetrator boys are here, drinking and bouncing to the music, I see William between them, talking to his friends, smiling. All the girls are looking amazing, Chris with her orange shiny jacket, Vilde with her flower outfit, Sana with her yellow hijab, and Eva looks as beautiful as always. The pepsi max girls are also here. Jonas and Isak arrive with some other friends, and join Eskild, Eva, Chris and me, we are just talking and relaxing. 

It’s nice to see that both Jonas and Isak are better now. Eskild starts to talk to them, as always, he is the center of the conversation with his funny stories and joyful personality. I can’t take my eyes off Eva, who is looking at Eskind, telling a story about a boy he hooked up with. Eventually, Eva notices me with my eyes over her, and smiles. We stay like that, just looking at each other for some seconds. 

“Well, this conversation is really interesting” Says Eva “But you will have to excuse me and my girlfriend, because we are going to dance together now.” Eva takes my arm and leads me to another part of the terrace. 

“I’m sorry” I say, looking at the rest.

I start to focus on Eva, exclusively. My arms are around her and we start to dance together. We don’t even care if we look clumsy or ridiculous, we just concentrate on having a good time, and that’s all we need. 

I get her closer to me with a fast movement, because I don’t fucking care anymore about who’s watching us. She tastes like beer, but her lips are sweet, as always. 

Time is infinite when we kiss, I wouldn’t be able to say how much time I spend kissing her. But we are interrupted by the girls. We hear them screaming, and we stop kissing. 

We get why they running and screaming as soon as we see Kasper at the door. 

“Kasper!” Eva screams too and runs towards  him, I join them. I’m really surprised by his appearance. 

We start a conversation with him. 

“Hey” Eva whispers in my ear “What about hiding somewhere?” We share a smile. 

“Where?” 

“I don’t know… downstairs, in a room…” 

“I mean… there’s nobody at my house” She looks at me, clearly surprised. 

“You want to…” 

“Yeah, why not?” She bites her lip and kisses me again. 

“If we disappear now, nobody will notice.” I raise my eyebrows and look at her. 

We get to my house incredibly fast. Eva’s hands are all over me, I kiss her and push her to the wall behind her. We eventually get to my room. 

We end up laying on my bed, being as close as possible. She’s on top of me, with her hands trying to reach the lower part of my top, to take it off. 

All of our clothes start to feel heavy and unnecessary, so we get rid of them as fast as possible. She lays kisses all around my neck and chest. 

I just let myself go, my mind is focused on this exact moment, all my senses and thoughts are directed to her. She’s perfect, so beautiful and passionate. I love her more than I thought I would be able to love somebody. And that’s all I need.


End file.
